Harry Potter and Amelia Bones
by AmericanMuggleborn
Summary: Little was done about the abuse Harry Potter sufferd in the Books. In this AU story Amelia Bones does plenty both at the Dursley home and at Hogwarts to stop the terrible treatment Harry and his friends recieved. The wrong document was sumbitted as Chapter 7. It has been replaced by the correct one.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: This is an AU story of what should have happened in response to the abuse Harry Potter and other children in his stories suffered. Amelia Bones got wind of it and punished Vernon with a short hitch in Azkaban. Snape and Dumbledore also got into trouble.

(A/N) I don't like child abuse and I have seen too many cases where good adults refused to do anything about it. Here in Harry's second year Amelia Bones cleans up the abuse both in the Dursley home and at Hogwarts. First however this chapter describes what happened before Hogwarts.

-OOOOO-

Harry Potter's parents were murdered by Voldemort when he was fifteen months old. Because of a spell his mother created little Harry was safe from Voldemort and the Death Eaters and indeed all dark creatures as long as he was at the Dursley home or near his Aunt Petunia.

This was explained to Petunia one evening when Vernon was away and she was at home with Dudley and Harry. Petunia was sitting with the boys and enjoying the television when she heard a loud crack on her porch. Then there was a knock at the door. She answered the door and a strange old man was standing on the porch holding a tabby cat.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I was your sister's headmaster at Hogwarts. I need to explain why Harry must stay with you."

"The cat stays outside!" sapped Petunia.

"She is a very well-trained cat, very polite and it's too cold to leave her outside." said Dumbledore.

"You left me outside and took Lily into Hogwarts," said Petunia. "I had to go to a boring second-rate school. You need to have your talk with Vernon. He brings in to money, puts the food on the table and he wants you to take Harry back to his kind. My sister is dead because you encouraged her and that James to be meddlesome fools. They and made waves until they got themselves blown up."

"Let me come in," said Dumbledore. "I know you don't want your neighbors to talk."

Petunia decided it was the lesser of two evils to allow Albus Dumbledore into the house. Albus sat down and his cat suddenly transformed into Minerva McGonagall.

"Good evening, Petunia," said Minerva. "I am Professor McGonagall. I teach transfiguration and I'm head of Gryffindor House. That house commands respect in the magical community and even with many of the Muggles who know of us. Your sister was in that house as was her husband. Godric Gryffindor founded that house and Godric's Hollow."

"You're both freaks!" snapped Petunia.

There was a knock at the door.

"John, come in!" said Petunia. "Your Vernon's brother. You know how Vernon feels. Make these freaks pick up Harry and go back to Hogwarts."

"Petunia, you know I have nothing against wizards," said John.

"You may tolerate freaks but Vernon does not. Ask them politely in Freakish or whatever language they speak to clear out and take Lily's brat with them."

"Petunia you are letting your girlhood hurt influence you," said John. "That's sick! You will not live, nor will Dudley or Vernon. The Death Eaters have you marked for death. They don't care that you didn't want Lily for a sister. You are her sister and you are to be killed. If you keep Harry you are protected."

Petunia began to cry.

"Petunia crying won't change it," said John. "I'd be delighted to have this little boy and you should be proud Lily was your sister. It's unfortunate that she died. Harry is what's left of her."

"He'll have that scar all his life. He's got her eyes and James's hair. I didn't like James but at least he was not a Death Eater!" sniffed Petunia.

"Petunia, we did not come here to upset you," said Professor Dumbledore. "We know you do not feel good about Harry. It's important that you know that is not only Harry's safety but your own. Harry will be able to put Voldemort down. I don't think he's gone for good. That wizard was involved in the deepest of dark magic."

"How do I take care of a wizarding boy. What immunizations does he need?"

"Get him what Lily got and we'll get him anything else he needs when he comes to Hogwarts. Oh, and Muggle foods just like Dudley. Make sure he gets enough. One more thing love and kindness. He's not that different from a Muggle boy," said Albus.

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall left and John Dursley reassured Petunia and talked to Vernon when he got home. Vernon took a softer stand on Harry. The Dursley home became more peaceful.

-OOOOO-

After about a year of peace, a Death Eater, disguised as an Auror used the Killing curse on John Dursley. The Secret Service had followed him. They shot him to death and sent the body to Bartemius Crouch. An angry letter was attached.

"John Dursley was known to Muggles as a kindly man. To wizards he was a peacemaker. Now he is dead at the hands of a Death Eater. The Death Eater was from a Death Eater family and he committed the murder at the young age of sixteen. The Secret Service knew what he was and were tailing him. Because of his being a child they held off on shooting him and were rewarded by seeing him commit murder."

"It seems he had an assignment to murder all the Dursleys. Pictures of Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Marjorie Dursley and Harry Potter were found on his body. The Muggle government is enraged but who will really suffer? What about the Dursleys. Trying time lay ahead for them."

That was the Daily Prophet account.

-OOOOO-

At home Vernon flew into a rage, picked up Harry Potter and threw him onto a wet snow-covered lawn. Petunia attempted to recover him and Vernon held her back. Mrs. Figg saw Harry and brandishing a sack of cans of cat food went into the Dursley house where she called for an ambulance.

The ambulance came and the police were summoned.

"The wet snow has protected the child but who would throw and innocent two-year old onto a lawn?" said the paramedic.

The police only had to look at Vernon's face and they arrested him.

Petunia took Dudley inside and comforted him.

Harry was not severely hurt but Vernon got a year in a Muggle prison. He was an irritable, bitter prisoner. He kept demanding that the Prime Minister review his case.

-OOOOO-

One day after about three months in jail, Vernon was visited by the Muggle Prime Minister and the new Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. After Fudge had cast silencing Charms around Vernon's cell they talked.

"You have wanted to see me for sometime," said the Prime Minister. "I brought the new Minister of Magic along. His name is Cornelius Fudge. He has been in contact with Professor Dumbledore."

"Vernon," said Fudge. "Harry is not with you so that you can be mean. Your wife's sister cast a special protective spell on him when she sacrificed her life for him. You-Know-Who understood nothing of the love of a parent. Were you afraid for Dudley?"

"One of your freak cops killed my brother!" said Vernon. "I was so hurt and so angry I threw Harry out on to the lawn. I wanted him left there until the freaks took him away."

"You mean the wizards!" said Fudge. "We are not freaks nor are we in league with evil. By heredity we have special powers. Anyone who misuses these power is sent to a wizarding prison. Some Muggles wanted to be magical and they sought the dark wizards to become so. They are in league with evil and call themselves witches but they are not. Because of them we made our existence secret."

"John was one of the finest men that ever lived, wizarding or Muggle. He helped us to resolve disputes between Muggles and wizards. The Prime Minister wants to release you. However you must treat Harry as your own son. The hundred pound a month stipend per month is to be used half for Harry and the other half for Dudley. If you promise to treat Harry like your own son, the Prime Minister will order your release."

Vernon agreed to get out of jail but he only did lip service to his promise.

-OOOOO-

Harry began to have night terrors. He liked to hide in a cupboard under the stairs so it was made his room. He disturbed Vernon and Dudley less from his cupboard.

At times Harry would incur the wrath of the Dursleys. He was often punished by being locked into his cupboard without meals. Dudley would steal food for him when no one was looking.

As small boys Harry and Dudley were friends. They often played together. Dudley was spoiled but Harry was able to adjust to it.

This all changed when the boys started school. Harry was ridiculed because his clothes which were ridiculously too large. Harry would become angry and then strange things happened. That had happened with Lily for a short time but she had gotten control of it and blew off steam doing harmless wandless magic in the playground.

-OOOOO-

Dudley's friends encouraged Dudley to be cruel to Harry. Vernon ignored this unless Harry hit back. The punishment for hitting back was a harsh spanking and being locked in the cupboard for a day without meals.

Harry learned not to hit back and how to be a hard target to hit.

One day Dudley and his friends were chasing Harry at school and suddenly he was on top of a building. He did not know how. They got a teacher and Harry got into trouble. The school called his home and when Petunia got there he was back on the ground.

Vernon punished Harry harshly and roughly threw him into the cupboard. On Friday night he beat Harry harshley and locked the screeming child into the cupboard. Petunia was angry about the second beating.

"Stop in Vernon," said Petunia. "If you can't love him leave him alone!"

Vernon responded by beating Petunia.

"Don't think of telling!" he threatened.

-OOOOO-

Petunia knew where Severus Snape lived. That night after Vernon was asleep she bundled up Harry and Dudley. She took the car and is desperation drove to the Cokeworth home of Severus Snape. School was out and she knew he spent his summers there.

Snape was astonished.

"Where did the welts come from?"

"Vernon beat Harry and then he beat me. I have no other family no place to go. Vernon does not know where you live. In remembrance of Lily take us in!" sobbed Petunia.

"For a day or two. I'll contact Albus. I've got a tiny room you and the boys can take," said Severus. "I can't understand how a man would beat a woman like that. Albus will take care of him."

Petunia had a small bed and made beds for the boys. Serverus wanted to heal her and Harry.

"Not until Albus sees what has been done!" said Petunia.

Snape cast a Disillusionment Charm on the Dursley car and levitated it back to Little Whinging. He then removed the Disillusionment Charm.

-OOOOO-

When Albus saw Petunia and Harry he was furious.

"My father Cruciated three Muggle boys after they hurt my sister. He died in Azkaban. It happened during the summer after my first year at Hogwarts. I'll have to deal with Vernon myself and he's not going to like it."

"Albus don't do what your father did!" said Snape.

After Albus left Snape healed Petunia and Harry.

-OOOOO-

Vernon woke up to find Petunia and the boys gone. He was about to call the police and ask them to find Petunia, arrest her and bring Dudley back but there was a knock on the door.

Professor Dumbledore and Amelia Bones were standing in the doorway. They levitated Vernon to a chair and sat down themselves.

"Mr. Dursley, you beat your wife and your nephew yesterday. I am Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I may have not jurisdiction over matters about your wife but I do have jurisdiction over your nephew and anyone else who interacts with him especially if he's hurt," said Amelia Bones.

"You were about to contact Muggle authorities and have your wife arrested and blamed for her own beating. You will not be doing that! If there is trouble again we will come and take you directly to Azkaban. As part of your release a few years ago, the Ministry of Magic is allowed to arrest you put you is Azkaban and sentence you for up to a year for your crime. It will appear on your Muggle record as a Muggle sentence for wife-beating."

"Now Mr. Dursley you will sware on my wand not to hurt them and if you do you will feel the pain you inflict. Welts will appear on your body. If you stave anyone you will get a headache that will grow worse until you feed them. If you refuse we will take you directly to Azkaban."

Vernon had no choice so he swore on Amelia's wand. The effect was milder than an Unbreakable Vow and a Vernon had a high tolerance for pain. Harry still suffered but less so.

-OOOOO-

When Harry entered Hogwarts he had welts and was undernourished. Madam Pomphrey sent the Dursleys an owl threatening them if they hurt Harry anymore.

It did some good but after Dobby ruined Vernon's business deal Harry was still locked in his room and fed only when Vernon could no longer stand his migraine.

(A/N) in the next chapter Vernon will be arrested by Aurors and tried before the entire Wizenagmot.


	2. Vernon's Wizenagmot Trial

Vernon's Trial Before the Wizenagmot

(A/N) Set at the beginning CoS. Vernon is arrested by Aurors and tried before the Wizenagmot for his treatment of Harry. 

(A/N) There was a lot ot response to the first chapters so I am hurrying Vernon's Trial I'll try to get Snape and Dumbledore next week.

Vernon Dursley was siting home with Dudley watching a football (soccer) game on the big Dursley Television. There was a knock at the door. Dudley was sent to answer the door. Two Aurors in uniform were standing on the porch.

"We are here on official business with Vernon Dursley!" said the lead Auror.

"Dad doesn't allow freaks in this house. Leave!" yelled Dudley.

"In this case it does not work that way!" said the Auror. "We have a letter from your Prime Minister allowing us to arrest your father. We are authorized to use force if necessary."

"Dad, it's the freaks trying to kidnap you!" screamed Dudley.

"Give them the old one two!" yelled Vernon as he ran for his gun.

"_Immobulus!_" chanted the Auror and gently levitated Dudley into Vernon's easy chair.

Vernon came running and opened fire but the Auror used a Protego charm.

"What have you done to my son?" demanded Vernon.

"An Immobulus Charm. He will regain his movement in a few minutes," said the Auror. "We have no quarrel with him, not officially. Unofficially he is going to be in trouble with your police. He is a bully among Muggle children. We don't want to see him in prison. Officially that is a Muggle matter. We only want you, and only for a short sentence. Your Prime Minister has authorized us to arrest and try you. Your wife and son can testify in your behalf."

"This is an outrage!" yelled Vernon. "Leave my house now or there will be dire consequences. GET OUT!"

"You will cause no more trouble or noise," said the Auror as he put handcuffs on Vernon.

"Petunia call the real police!" yelled Vernon.

Petunia was too hysterical to call the police. Dudley had regained his movement. He made got out of the chair and made the call.

Vernon was led out of his house swearing. Police cars drove up. So did Obliviators. The Obliviators made the police forget they had been called.

Vernon was silenced and driven to the Ministry. He was booked into a holding cell.

-OOOOO-

Amelia Bones came to Vernon's cell, introduced herself and sat down.

"I am head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as you know, and will preside over your trial tomorrow. Your wife and son will be able to testify in your behalf. I thought there was a lot more than meets the eye about your nephew and I went to Hogwarts and sat him down in Professor McGonagall's office. I had to pry it out of him. I don't know if it's a misguided loyalty to you or fear of your reprisals."

"I am very angry with Albus that he let this go on. He should have followed through better and made us aware after our meeting at your home some time ago. More steps could have been taken. Now you are looking at a short Azkaban sentence. We could have avoided that if he'd have told us earlier."

"Here is a transcript of Harry's statement. Here is a list of people who practice law before the Ministry. Most of them are Squibs. I'll send someone in to help you get representation."

-OOOOO-

The next morning Vernon was led to the defendant's chair. The gavel banged.

"Inquiry into allegations of underage wizard abuse against one Harry James Potter by one Vernon Dursley, both residents of number four Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey, England!" said Amelia Bones. "Are the names and addresses correct?"

"Yes," said Vernon.

"How did Harry Potter come to live with you?"

"Petunia found him on the doorstep. His blanket had been kept warm by magic. Petunia was sad about her sister's death and felt she had to take Harry. He's her blood not mine."

"Were you paid anything for this?" asked Amelia.

"One hundred pounds a month," said Vernon.

"How much of it was spent on Harry?" asked Amelia.

"I'm advising my client not to answer!" said the defense counselor.

"So noted!" said Amelia. "Can I have Ministry Exhibit A?"

Harry's Muggle clothes were produced and levitated.

"These are Harry's Muggle clothes!" said Amelia. "Thread bare and ridiculously oversized. His cousin is bigger that he is, way bigger. Harry has been humiliated by being forced to wear these! We got him some high quality clothes that fit and are not threadbare at a second had shop in Duftown for five pounds. You could not even afford five pounds for second-hand clothes!"

"No one under my roof wears second-hand clothes!" said Vernon.

"What do you call these?" said Amelia.

"When we bought them they were new!" yelled Vernon.

"I demand that the last question and answer be striken!" said the defense counselor. "The court is leading the defendant into a confession. I will not stand for it."

"The last question and answer and your objection will all remain on the record!" said Amelia.

"Vernon don't answer any more questions without my say so. These people are trying to railroad you!" said the defense counselor.

"Vernon when these clothes were purchased were they purchased for Harry or for Dudley?" asked Amelia.

"Don't answer that!" said the defense counselor.

"It is quite obvious these clothes were not purchased for Harry!" said Amelia. "They are ridiculously too large. I am aware of the size of his cousin. They were purchased for Dudley and after Dudley wore them out they were used for Harry, all this so Vernon didn't have to dig five pounds out of his precious extra hundred pounds!"

-OOOOO-

After a recess Harry Potter was the first witness. He was sworn in and seated on the witness chair.

"Mr. Potter I know you have lessons and you are worried about retaliation. There will be no retaliation, Mr. Dursley. Harry we will see that you have time for your lessons. Mr. Wood has already stated he wants you as Seeker. You are excused from Quidditch tryouts. Relax and tell us the truth as best you can remember," said Amelia. "Were new clothes ever purchased for you by the Dursleys?"

"I do not remember them every buying new clothes for me," said Harry.

"Where did your clothes come from?"

"Dudley," said Harry.

"Did Dudley ever give you any clothes?"

"Aunt Petunia did that, never Dudley."

"How much did you have to eat?"

"Not enough."

"Did you cook for the Dursleys."

"Yes, it was one of the things I liked doing. Some people are upset about that but if that were the worst story I could tell we wouldn't be having this trial."

"Muggles don't have House elves, do they?"

"No, I didn't even know we had then until last summer."

"Can you explain that?"

"Uncle Vernon was having a dinner and doing a business deal. My part was simple. I was to go upstairs and be quiet but there was a house elf in my room. He had stolen all my Owls from my friends and insisted that I not go back to Hogwarts. He said his name was Dobby but he would not tell me what family he served and he kept punishing himself and making noise."

"I fail to see the relevance here," said the defense counselor.

"You brought me here against my will and I want to finish the story!" demanded Harry.

"Harry you are not on trial here!" said Amelia.

"You will let me tell about being barred in that room and starved or I will walk away from this now!" snarled Harry.

"Young man you are out of order!" said the defence counselor.

"You shut up and listen!" said Harry bringing out his wand, "or I will knock you down!"

"Harry you are letting them get to you!" said Amelia. "Put your wand away at once."

"We will take a twenty-minute recess while I calm Mr. Potter down!" yelled Amelia.

-OOOOO-

It turned out Harry was worried they were going to suppress his being barred in his room. Amelia also wanted to track down who owned a House Elf called Dobby.

The trial resumed.

"Harry tell us about being barred in the bedroom!" said Amelia.

"Uncle Vernon was real mad at me because the dinner got messed up. He had my bedroom barred and I was locked in. There was no way to get help. I felt so helpless. Then one night a flying car came up and with Fred, George and Ron Weasley. They pulled the bars off the window and rescued me. I spent the rest of the summer at the Burrow," said Harry. "They got in trouble for using the car. I thought that was unfair. I didn't dare say anything."

"The four boys violated the Reasonable Restriction of Underage magic! They should be on trial, not Mr. Dursley," said the defence counselor.

"The boys are not on trial. Mr. Dursley is on trial. You sir, are suggesting an Unreasonable Restriction of Underage magic. The adults should have checked on Mr. Potter. He could have been dead or dying!" said Amelia. "I don't know who sent the House Elf but when I find out, that person will be in trouble! He endangered Potter's life. No wonder Potter was upset."

"Harry how well did you eat at the Dursley home?" asked Amelia.

"I never had enough to eat. Some days I didn't get anything. Sometimes I had to nick food."

"Were you ever punished for accidental magic."

"Always!"

"Tell about the time you ended up on top of the school."

"Dudley's gang was chasing me and somehow I ended up on top of a roof. They ran to tell a teacher and I do not know how I got down. I'll never forget the awful punishments I got. I was punished that night and worse on Friday night and put in my cupboard under the stairs until Monday with no meals."

"Your cupboard?"

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter came. Then I got Dudley's second bedroom. He had used it for broken toys and books."

"I think I have enough," said Amelia. "Your witness."

-OOOOO-

"Harry," asked the defence, "don't you think when someone misbehaves they should be punished."

"Are you asking if when someone has truly done wrong or if its okay for someone sadistic like Uncle Vernon or Professor Snape to hand out punishment to watch children suffer when the wrong is only imaginary or when someone has truly done something wrong. It can't answer it unless you tell me."

"A smart mouth, you ought to have detention all the rest of the way through school."

"That's it!" yelled Harry. "I'm walking away and getting out of Great Britain!"

Harry drew his wand. "Anyone who tries to stop me gets it."

Harry stood up and began to walk away, his wand at the ready.

"Nobody does anything!" yelled Amelia as she ran after Harry.

-OOOOO-

"Harry, he was out of line! Come back. Harry let me walk with you. Don't put your head in the bowl and pull the chain!" pleaded Amelia. "Right now you are playing into his hands and the hands of You-Know-Who!"

"Next summer I would rather be in Azkaban than live with the Dursleys even if Uncle Vernon is in jail. You don't know him. He will find a way to retaliate and come September first I just might be dead!"

"Harry put your wand away and return to the courtroom!" pleaded Amelia. "We are going to have a long talk with Professor Dumbledore! He's going to be in trouble too."

"Make Professor Snape go away too and we have a deal!" said Harry.

"He's also in trouble," said Amelia.

Harry pocketed his wand and returned.

-OOOOO-

"Defense counselor is out-of-order!" said Amelia Bones. "That was a cheap Muggle tactic used to upset witnesses and prevent important information from coming to the attention of the Court! Do it again, learned counselor, and you will be disqualified."

"No more questions," said Vernon's defense counselor.

"Mr. Potter stand down, but remain here!" said Amelia.

-OOOOO-

Ron Weasley was the next prosecution witness.

"Mr. Weasley neither you nor your dad are on trial here. I know all about that flying car mess. Had you been told how to summon and use the Knight Bus to go to school you would have had not needed to fly the car to Hogwarts. Unfortunately the same cannot be said about flying to Little Whinging. Tell us why you flew there," asked Amelia.

"Hermione and I had tried to Owl Harry. The Owls came back empty but never brought any response. I discussed this with Fred and George and we decided if nothing came back by July thirty-first we were getting in Dad's car and investigating," said Ron. "The night was perfect with and overcast sky. We slipped out to the garage at midnight, started Dad's car and drove a ways and then we used the extra feature dad put into it to fly."

"We had little trouble finding Harry's house. It was obvious that the room that was barred was Harry's. We flew up to it and woke Harry. At first he was astonished. We used a hook to pull the bars off and got Harry loaded in. His Uncle tried to stop us. He was awful mad."

"Okay Ron, what happened once you left it is not part of Vernon's trial. Your witness," said Amelia.

"So Ron you broke the Reasonable-"

"I will remind learned counselor that Mr. Weasley is not on trial here!" said Amelia.

"Flying the car was illegal as was enchanting it to fly!" yelled the defence councilor.

"Vernon Dursley and only Vernon Dursley is on trial here. Confine statements of wrongdoing to Vernon," ordered Amelia.

"Ron were not you punished at home when you were out of line?" asked the defense counselor.

"Yes," said Ron.

"Tell me why Vernon should not punish Harry when he was out of line?"

"Vernon's idea of punishment is more like death by slow torture!" said Ron. "Harry was slowly being starved!"

"I want Harry checked by a St. Mungo's Healer for signs of starvation!" demanded the defense counselor.

"After being at Hogwarts for a while evidence of starvation evaporates. However Madam Pomphey checked Harry this year and last for evidence of starvation. This year he was worse than last!" said Amelia. "After lunch the defence can present their case."

-OOOOO-

After lunch the first witness was Petunia Dursley.

"Tell us about how Harry was treated," asked the defence councilor.

"We wanted to end his magic. We took him on the condition there would be no more of this foolishness. Harry was not going to be in the magical world and get himself blown up like my sister."

"Your witness!" said the defense councilor.

"Did Harry ever get any new clothes?" asked Amelia.

"Don't answer that!" advised the defense.

"The witness is directed to answer!" ordered Amelia.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds it will incriminate me!" said Petunia.

"You are not on trial and I again am directing you to answer!" said Amelia.

"No, he never deserved them."

"He never deserved clothes that fit! I find that an unacceptable answer, Mrs. Dursley. Was he really that awful of a boy."

"Vernon would not allow it and he was the one who brought the money in. After his brother was killed by an Auror, Vernon hated Harry more than I hated Severus Snape. Vernon's brother, John Dursley, was a very kindly man, good at calming Vernon when he was upset but one of your Aurors used that green Killing Curse on him. John knew about wizards and had a good many wizarding friends."

"Apparently you and Vernon were more affected by that murder than we thought. It was no Auror. It was a Death Eater with a stolen Auror uniform. It was a terrible loss to our world. John helped settle a number of disputes between wizards and Muggles. He calmed down your husband when he was upset. However taking the loss of John out on Harry does no good and is inexcusable."

"Leave Duddykins out of the this!" said Petunia.

"Dudley will be more upset by not being allowed to testify for his father than if he does even it is hopeless." said Amelia.

-OOOOO-

Dudley was the next witness.

"Dudley tell me about your cousin!" said the defence counselor.

"I've known Harry as long as I can remember. When I was small I thought we were brothers. Wierd things started to happen around him and when they did dad got mad. I found out Harry is not my brother. He is my cousin and his mum and dad were different. They were freaks and got themselves blown up by another freak. Dad just wants to make Harry normal." said Dudley. "There's nothing personal. One time he made the glass disappear at the zoo and a snake came after me. Harry was punished good and hard. Dad said his own son came first."

"A father protecting his only son, your witness," said the defense counselor.

"Dudley, tell me about how you and Harry got along," asked Amelia.

"When we were small we got along well. They punished Harry more than me. Sometimes I nicked food for Harry when he was being punished without food. Mun said Harry was different and he needed to be punished harder. It didn't make a lot of sense."

"Nor does it to me," said Amelia. "Were you ever told it was okay to hit Harry?"

"I was never told to hit Harry. Harry was told he could not hit back and mun would look disgusted with me but didn't say much. Dad was going to hit him until the magic was squashed out of him. If Harry hit back and Dad punished Harry real hard. I did not like it at first and then I started to like it."

"This summer I got told to ease up on Harry. Dad said if I sent Harry to the hospital that Hagrid freak would come and tear the house up and put pig tails on all of us."

The whole courtroom erupted in laughter. Amelia pounded her gavel for order when she stopped laughing.

"Hagrid scars me. He's not coming is he?" asked Dudley.

"Hagrid is busy at Hogwarts and you are in London," said Amelia. "Big as he is that would be a long trip on foot!"

"Dudley you may now stand down. We are finished asking you questions!" said Amelia. "Time for closing arguements."

-OOOOO-

Vernon's counsellor went first.

"Vernon and his wife found Harry Potter on the doorstep with only a letter. I will have it marked as Defense Exhibit one."

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

The baby on the doorstep is your nephew, Harry Potter. I regret to tell you that the dark wizard who fancies himself as Lord Voldemort murdered your sister and her husband last night. By a special spell cast by your dying sister he could not murder her son. That is on him now and no enemy can touch him. It is on you and your house, on Vernon and on Dudley.

The boy must stay with you or he will die. Death Eaters are running rampant through the country but if you take him in you and he cannot be touched by the Death Eaters.

Petunia I'm sorry. We did everything we could but your sister has traded her life for that of her son. Raise him as in your home until he is eleven and then he will go to Hogwarts.

We will send you one hundred pounds each month for his care until he is seventeen.

Albus Dumbledore."

"Vernon and Petunia were never given any instruction on how to raise a wizarding boy. It was all trial and error." Argued the defense.

-OOOOO-

"We were not perfect but who is?" said Amelia. "We intend to speak with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. However the neglect is blatant enough for a short Azkaban sentence. I ask you to find Vernon Dursley guilty."

-OOOOO-

In a short time Vernon was convicted. He received thirty days at Azkaban. During this time he trained wizards being released on parole about how to find and hold Muggle jobs, as they had to live as Muggles without wands for a time. Vernon was kept in a special section of Azkaban without Dementors. He proved to be a good trainer.

A Squib with a lot of Vernon's hair and polyjuice potion impersonated him at Grunnings so he would have his job when he was released. Dudley continued at Smeltings and Harry had a hair-raising year with the Chamber of Secrets.

At the end of the summer most of what good had been done was ruined when Marjorie Dursley was inflated by accidental magic.

(A/N) Dumbledore and Snape will be dealt with next.


	3. Madam Bones, Dumbledore and Snape

Madam Bones, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and his world belong to J K Rowling.**

(A/N) I did not like the unchecked abuse is the books but I think Jo put it there for a reason. It don't think Jo likes it either. I think she was saying it out not to be. Enjoy the story. Be kind to children.

(A/N) In response to a review. Madam Bones is trying to make statement. She is not a vindictive Law Enforcement Officer. Vernon's sentence was to make a point more than to punish. His thirty days of training at Azkaban prisoners reduce his prejudice against wizards. The danger to the Dursleys is real. Intelligence from the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry both confirm the Death Eaters have the Dursleys marked for death. With Harry at their home they are protected. With him put out or removed they are as good as dead. Were this not the case Harry would have been placed with the Grangers, Hermione's parents.

-OOOOO-

Having gotten a short Azkaban sentence against Vernon, mostly to make a statement to him, Amelia Bones would next face Albus Dumbledore. After she returned Harry to school she went directly to Professor Dumbledore's Office.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said, "this is not a social call. I am very disappointed in you. We just gave Harry's Uncle thirty days at Azkaban for abusing Harry. Why did you never come forward? We could have avoided the jail sentence, had we known. I don't know how badly Harry will be scarred by what he has been through. Why should I not put you on trial?"

"I was not aware of the severity of the abuse. I expected the family to be cold. We have watched them and warned them repeatedly. Vernon trained Harry well to hide the abuse. He was threatened with being sent to a criminal home for boys if he made the Muggle or wizarding authorities aware of it. We almost moved him to the Granger household. The Grangers had agreed to take him and we explained he might be a handful at times. We thought the Grangers would accept him better and we were going to put wizarding sentries around their house. The Dursley's did not want to lose their stipend so they treated Harry better, for a while," said Dumbledore.

"You did not do enough!" said Amelia Bones. "I agree with Professor McGonagall he should have never been left with the Dursleys. I suggest you retain legal counsel."

-OOOOO-

Amelia Bones then paid Professor Snape a visit. At first she just stood in the doorway. She saw how frightened the students were of him and watched him take points away from Gryffindor without a good cause. Neville looked frightened and melted his cauldron. He handed Neville a detention and when Harry protested he took fifty points from Gryffindor. She waved her wand to get rid of the messes.

"Severus dismiss your class and cancel the rest of your classes today." ordered Amelia.

The students cleared away and Snape put a note on the door that Potions classes were cancelled for the rest of the day.

-OOOOO-

"Before I put you under arrest, I would like to know why you treat Harry Potter so badly?" said Madam Bones.

"His father did way too much to me as did his friend Sirius. Remus was the prefect and he just stood there. Wormtail was and idiot. He looked like he was doing something. Not an once of bravery in Wormtail. He just went along with it!" protested Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore knew but he didn't care. The only friends I had were Death Eaters and I became one of them. Yes, I'm a half blood but so are about half of the Death Eaters, an organization I abandoned. I've spied for our side ever since. Potter just does not appreciate what I've done for him. I was the only one to cry when I found Lily dead. Now unless you have more than rumor or innuendo get out of my office and let me find a solicitor!"

"I'd recommend a barrister. We intend to bring Muggle and wizarding charges!" said Amelia.

"Get out of my office!" yelled Snape. "How dare you turn me over to Muggle filth!"

"Your father was a Muggle," said Amelia.

"OUT!" bellowed Snape.

-OOOOO-

Harry Potter walked into Snape's office as Amelia was leaving. He grabbed Potter and pulled him inside. Amelia listened and Snape pushed Harry around and shouted at him and grew furious She stepped up to the door and yelled, "Severus open this door at once! I will get an Auror and take you into custody if you do not open!"

"What do you want?" asked Severus.

Harry of laying on the floor crying.

"Potter get up and slug Severus!" ordered Madam Bones.

Harry was shocked at the order but he took advantage of it and gave Snape a Dursley punch in the stomach.

"If he ever does this again you have my permission and my order to beat him up like your cousin beats you. All of your detentions are cancelled, I don't care who gave them to you or why. Do not take advantage of this but I'm stripping the school of the power to give you a detention. If you misbehave they will have to ask me effective now. If you do take advantage I will give you detention." said Madam Bones.

"I want Ron off his detentions and sanctions against Professor Snape in his behalf!" demanded Harry. "Hermione does not have any detentions but he treats her bad and marks her down. He treats Neville Longbottom like dirt so I want him off Neville!" demanded Harry. "We are tired of being bullied and I know he does it to Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff and sometimes even students in his own house." demanded Harry.

"Very well, done!" said Madam Bones.

"There are too many detentions being handed down. Too often they are dangerous, degrading or disgusting,. They also hurt studies. I don't know of any school that is as detention happy as Hogwarts. It's time rules were set on the staff. Rules limiting how much detention can be given, and eliminating frivolous detentions caused such things as a potion going wrong or not knowing the answer to a question. Neville has a detention because his cauldron melted. If Snape hadn't frightened him so badly it would have never happened. I want that set aside. Neville is my friend. And least no more detentions with Snape or Filch!" said Harry with rage in his green eyes. "Filch is bitter because he is a Squib. He's not as bad as Snape but he can get sadistic. He wants to bring back flogging and we're scared that between him and Snape it might happen!"

"Harry, professors are not to touch your unless they are breaking a fall. If they do you have the right to force them to let go and the duty to report it. They are not allowed to take your wand unless you are being expelled. They are only allowed to take their wand to you during dueling practice," said Madam Bones.

"Are teachers ever punished for breaking rules?" asked Harry.

"They are by temporary loss of some of their authority. If the case is more serious it goes to me and I may order a trial. The Headmaster can sack a teacher for incompetence or serious rule breaking. I don't know of a case where one was ever sacked for incompetence but Salazar Slytherin was sacked for rule breaking. It was a shame. He had a lot of talent but he misused it. The other founders sacked him for practicing dark magic and being cruel to students including some of his own," said Madam Bones.

"What happened to Slytherin after he left?" asked Harry.

"He went up north and founded Durmstrang Institute which accepted only pure bloods. After twenty-five years Slytherin was driven out and other professors took over. The school only took pure bloods until about a hundred years ago. They noticed there were many powerfully magical half bloods so they began to accept them. In nineteen sixty-four they started taking Muggle-borns. Some British wizards are there and they are not all pure bloods."

"Potter, personally I think blood status is a false concept. We are all human beings. I'm a pure blood myself for whatever that means. All of mankind wizarding, and Muggle are descended from some sort of common ancestry."

You need to go to class young man and I need to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore."

Harry went to class and Amelia Bones called a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"I've cancelled all detentions and point losses for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom," said Amelia. "I'm going to reduce the number of detentions you can hand down. There are to be absolutely no dangerous, or humiliating detentions. They can no longer interfere with studies or cause a student to miss class or a meal. I will also remind you that you are forbidden to strike a student, take their wand, perform magic on them, the exception being dueling practice. None of you can do anything do anything to their pets."

"Their pets!" exclaimed McGonagall

"Yes as Ravenclaw girl was ordered to bring her pet cat in so Severus could administer a potion that had not worked out! She took the cat, hailed the Knight Bus and came to me." said Madam Bones. "I isn't just any cat! It is a Kneazle and a full-blooded one at that. It was expensive."

"How is it I do not know this?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"The girl has left school. How is it you do not know."

"She should have at least Owled me after the fact," said McGonagall.

"He it comes now!" said Professor Dumbledore.

An owl came in with a red envelope, a Howler.

-OOOOO-

"MINERVA MCGONAGAL,

HOW DARE YOU EMPLOY A DEATH EATER! MY DAUGHTER COME OFF THE NIGHT BUS CRYING SAYING PROFESSOR SNAP WANTED TO POISON HER CAT!

I HAVE OWLED THE MUGGLE PRIME MINISTER AND YOU WILL BE TALKING TO HIM! I'M MOVING MY DAUGHTER TO DURMSTRANG AND I'M GOING TO SUE YOU GOOD AND PLENTY!"

-OOOOO-

The Howler shed itself and burned.

There was a knock at the door.

"Open in the name of the Crown!" called a voice. "I am with the Secret Service."

The door was opened.

"I have a summons from the Prime Minister for Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape! If one of you is Minerva McGonagall this is for you. I need to find Severus Snape."

"I can't let a Muggle wander about the Castle!" said McGonagall.

"I am not a Muggle. I am a Squib. Not that the Ministry ever cared! You think that dumping us into the Muggle world fixes everything. But most end up with the lower Muggle jobs. Most Muggles if they know our true nature do not want us. Kids adopted by Muggles don't know when to keep their mouths shut about seeing magical things. If we are lucky we are brought back. If not we are taken as nutters and end up in lunatic asylums. I was an unlucky kid. Do you know what a lunatic asylum does to a sane person? It's about like your Azkaban. I was thrown into one of those places. Another Squib found out and got me freed," said the agent.

"Sir, I am the head of Magical Law Enforcement!" said Amelia Bones. "You should direct your complaints to me or the Minister of Magic. A Squib has the right to complain to me and I will deal with it. I am not proud of how we handle our Squibs. I want to change it. However I am only one person."

"Cornelius Fudge is a worthless human being," said the agent. "With you it would be worthwhile. With Fudge it is a waste of time."

"I want a full statement from you later. I intend to change the laws on Squibs. You statement will help. Let's go find Severus Snape. I think I know where he is!" said Amelia Bones.

-OOOOO-

The agent was led to the dungeons and they found Snape in a bad mood. When Snape got his summons he threw the Secret Service agent against the wall, yelling, "Get out of our world, Muggle. and I never saw this! I will not be subject to the Muggle Prime Minister or the Muggle Crown!"

"Let's get a few things straight!" said the agent, pushing Snape off. "First of all I am not a Muggle. I am a Squib! Second you are subject to the Crown. Third, The Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts operates under the good will of the Crown. Fourth, the Prime Minister wishes to speak with you, not throw you in jail. If you speak with him you will probably keep your job. If you don't I will come back with Aurors and arrest you."

"You've served you summons, leave," yelled Snape.

"The Dark Mark is on your arm!" said they agent, as they left.  
-OOOOO-

Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore accompanied Snape and McGonagall going to Ten Downing Street.

"I summoned two magical people and four are coming out of my fireplace. I only have two chairs for you," said the Prime Minister.

Professor McGonagall conjured two more chairs. All four sat down.

"Which two are Snape and McGonagall?" asked the Prime Minister.

Snape and McGonagall identified themselves. Then Amelia Bones and Dumbledore identified themselves.

"You should have also Summoned me and Albus Dumbledore," said Amelia Bones. "We know the answers to many of your questions."

"Severus Snape was hired by me, not Minerva. I and I alone am responsible for his being hired." said Dumbledore.

"What about the board of governors?" asked the Prime Minister.

"They usually do not review my hires, but they can. I took some heat for hiring Filius Flitwick because he is part goblin."

"Part goblin?" asked the Prime Minister.

"You do not understand about goblins?" asked Amelia Bones.  
"Cornelius, I can see, told you very little. Goblins are real and they are cunning but their not monsters that eat children. They are excellent craftsmen and very good bankers. The handle our bank and pride themselves in it. They can do things we cannot."

"It is very rare for a human being to be part goblin but it happens," said Dumbledore. "Professor Flitwick is head of Ravenclaw house and liked by almost everyone. I rarely get a complaint on him."

"How many complaints do you get on Minerva?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Some do not like her strictness," said Dumbledore.

"The point is I do not do the hiring, Albus does that", said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Snape, there have been complaints on you since you began to teach. Unreasonable and excessive punishments. A girl's potion went bad so you chose to poison her cat with it. It was an expensive cat. She picked up her cat and fled. There is to be no punishment and her record is to be cleared. I can't bring her back from Durmstrang! I forbid absolutely anyone to bring her back other than her mother."

"I've already put a clamp on the punishments," said Amelia.

"Can you tell me why you permitted James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin to bully Severus and drive him to the Death Eaters?" asked the Prime Minister.

"We did not know the extent of the bullying", said Professor Dumbledore. "James and Sirius later regretted what they had done and Remus was afraid to restrain them even though he was prefect. He feels bad about it to."

-OOOOO-

"Sirius is in Azkaban I want to see a transcript of his trial." said the Prime Minister.

"The was no trial. He killed twelve Muggles and a wizard when he blew up the street in Godric's Hollow . Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter but Sirius had to have led him to their magically concealed house. The spells were so strong they blew part of the house away," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Why was Sirius never tried," asked the Prime Minister. .

"I did not agree with the decision not to try Sirius but there was so much going on when Bartemius Crouch decided not to hold a trial. I was reluctant to go along with it," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Sirius's cousin, Narcissa Black Malfoy says, there was no justification not to try Sirius after Voldemort fell and I agree!" said the Prime Minister. "I will be following through on this until he is properly tried and I will be at that trial!"

Madam Bones, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall all agreed. Snape However did not. The meeting was ended and everyone went home. Snape took a few days off and went to his Cokeworth home on Spinners End.

The sanctions against Snape continued for a month and were overturned by the Board of Governors. They refused to reinstate the punishments cancelled by Amelia Bones. Amelia, Harry and Dumbledore were all angered by the Board of Governors. Snape was also angry because the punishments were not reinstated.

-OOOOO-

Harry and his friends Owled the Muggle Prime Minister and Harry told Hedgewig to wait for a reply.

"Dear Prime Minister,

The Hogwarts Board of Governors has overturned the rulings by Madam Bones. Severus Snape is behaving in a sadistic manner and we want you to reinstate the sanctions against Hogwarts. If you refuse we shall demand asylum in a foreign wizarding nation under the abused Underaged Wizard treaty of 1985. We will finish our schooling there. We shall also in that case complain of both you and the Ministry of Magic to the International Confederation of Wizards. Our owl is awaiting your reply. Attach it to her leg. She will know where to take it.

Harry James Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom

Ginny Weasley"

The Prime Minister was very angry when he saw the letter. He gave the Hedgewig some meat from his sandwich and sent Harry and his friends a reply.

"Dear Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Neville and Ginny,

"Your letter disturbs me greatly. I am reinstating all the sanctions against Hogwarts and summoning Professor Snape, Madam Bones, Professor Dumbledore and the twelve governors to my office. Do not serve any of the detentions. Show the school officials this but do not give it to them. My summoner will be back to serve them and we will all have a meeting."

Harry and his friends showed the reply from the Muggle Prime Minister and refused to submit to any punishments or detentions.

-OOOOO-

The governors and the professors were all called into meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister.

"To begin with, I am reinstating the sanctions imposed by Amelia Bones indefinitely. If you violate these sanctions I will arrest you!" said the Prime Minister. "I would like to remind you that Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic operate under the good will of the crown and the Muggle Prime Minister. We could dissolve you with or without cause! Certain of the Secret Service, many of them Squibs, are informed of the existence of the wizarding world and handle matters between wizards and Muggles. You governors may not lift sanctions I or Madam Bones impose."

"Severus, I know you are angry because of James and Sirius. When did Harry Potter ever break a rule to bully someone? When he stands up for himself you accuse him of being arrogant and ungrateful. If you continue to persecute Potter I will know and I will have you terminated from your job. Is that clear?"

"You're a Muggle bully like my filthy Muggle father. He beat the kindness out of me and my Mum. Then he died and then Mum died!" complained Snape.

"You are to see a Muggle therapist or a Mind Healer!" ordered the Prime Minister. "This is a list of three Muggle therapists who treat wizards. They are very confidential and very successful with wizards. This one treated Albus."

"But-"

"Just agree with the Prime Minister!" said Professor Dumbledore.

"The Queen is not happy about how the students at Hogwarts are being treated. She has heard about it not only from Muggle-borns but also half-bloods and even so-called pure bloods!" said the Prime Minister. "She is also very unhappy about the treatment of Squib children as I am. I have already spoken to Cornelius and Madam Bones about it and Madam Bones will be introducing laws to protect Squibs. "

Green flames appeared in the fireplace and Hermione and Argus Filch stepped in.

"Hello Mr. Filch," said the Prime Minister as Hermione conjured two more chairs. "I know being a Squib is hard. I've got some Squib Secret Service agents. I've listened to their stories and I am not pleased. I'm asking you to be kinder to the students. You are forbidden to take their wands away or to assign them filthy, dangerous or disgusting tasks. If you want a student to do something without the use of magic you must instruct them to leave their wands in their dormitories. If they come with a wand anyway they can either not use it or take it back. You are not to touch them or lay your hands on them."

"Hermione, this unusual looking owl is yours. The Ministry and Hogwarts are forbidden to intercept him. Use him to Owl me if anything goes wrong and have him wait for a reply," said the Prime Minister and handed Hermione a cage with a strange-looking owl. "He looks strange and Cornelius has sworn on his wand not to intercept him. You may also use him for personal messages."

"I think we are done!" said the Prime Minister. "Overall there has been a good feeling in the meeting. I have an appointment with the Queen about Hogwarts and I need to be going. You are all needed in your jobs and your studies."

Everyone flooed back home and the Prime Minister went to the Queen and told her what had happened. She was pleased.

-OOOOO-

(A/N) It is said the price of peace is eternal vigilance so this story is not over. Madam Amelia Bones will continue putting abuse down. This will have to go on all the way. I hope you enjoy it!


	4. On being a Parselmouth

On Being a Parselmouth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

(A/N) In America the bald eagle is a symbol of freedom, a fitting Patronus for Amelia Bones.

-OOOOO-

Harry had not realized he was a Parselmouth. First of all he heard a strange voice and Mr. Norris tuned up petrified. Then there was the incident where Draco had conjured a snake, a cobra of some sort at the Dueling club. Harry had spoken to it with what he thought was normal English. It has chased Justin Filch-Flecherly and stopped. Then Professor Snape had gotten rid of it.

Ron Knew Harry was speaking Parselmouth. He spent some of the summer before he started Hogwarts in Romania with his brother Charlie. Part of the preserve Charlie worked on was a magical snake farm and some of the wizards that handled snakes spoke to them in Parseltongue.

Times would be quiet and then someone would turn up petrified. Harry would always hear the voice only he could hear just before it happened. He asked Professor McGonagall for permission to visit Amelia Bones at the Ministry. It was denied so he used Hermione's special owl to Owl Amelia Bones.

Amelia was sitting in her office when the message came.

-OOOOO-

"Dear Madam Bones,

I was not allowed to come to the Ministry but there are some strange things happening at school.

People are turning up petrified. They are being kept in the hospital wing until the mandrakes are mature enough to make Mandrake Potion to cure them.

I was hurt at a Quidditch game and Professor Lockhart was determined to be a Healer. He succeeded in removing all the bones in my arm and I spent a painful night is the hospital wing regrowing them. During the night that House Elf, Dobby, reappeared in the Hospital wing. He had sealed the barrier at Platform nine and three-quarters and forced Ron and me to use his dad's enchanted car to fly to Hogwarts. He also said he had bewitched a Bludger which caused both me and Draco to get hurt at the Gryffindor - Slytherin Quidditch match. That Elf is determined to force me to leave school.

There are some other things that I don't dare put into a letter. Please come to Hogwarts. I need to talk to you.

-Harry Potter."

-OOOOO-

"By using the Owl the Muggle Prime Minister gave you, Hermione, we call be sure Madam Bones gets my letter," said Harry.

The next day Harry and Ron were summoned to Professor McGonagall's office.

"I've been ordered to sent you to the Ministry of Magic to see Amelia Bones," said Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Weasley's dad works at the Ministry so he will accompany you as a guide. Amelia's office is on the second level, the same level same level as Ron's dad's office. You will go outside the Boar Gate and hold you wand thus and in a short time a big purple bus Marked the Knight Bus will pick you up. Tell Stan, the conductor, you want to go to the Ministry of Magic. Sit down and hold on tight. When you are finished at the Ministry, summon the Knight Bus again and ask Stan for the Boar Gate outside of Hogwarts. It will take you back. You will leave after lunch."

She went on to explain about the fares. Harry had enough wizarding money in Sickels left over from his trip to Diagon Alley to buy books so he had enough for both himself, Ron and to spare. Harry would need a little more cash next year for Hogsmeade weekends. He was advised to bring it.

-OOOOO-

After lunch the boys went to the Boar Gate in Muggle clothes, Harry wearing the ones that had been purchased at Dufftown. They were the best Muggle clothes he had ever owned.

Harry held his wand to summon the Knight Bus. As far as they were from where the bus usually was this would probably take time. Ron and Harry sat down and in a half hour the Knight Bus rolled up.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus!" said Stan. "Emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard! My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for this afternoon. Why you leaving 'Orgwarts?"

"We have an appointment at the Ministry of Magic!" said Harry. "When we are finished we will summon you to bring us back to the Boar Gate!"

"Step on board! Ministry of Magic Ern!" said Stan.

With a bang the bus took off. It shot down country roads in the Scottish Highlands and onto a Muggle motorway. Had it not been a magical bus the Muggles could not see the Muggle police would have called all cars on it. Soon it left the Motorway, dropped of some passengers and drove up to the Parliament Building.

"She don't go underground boys. Ministry's 'neath the Parliament Building!" said Stan."

"This is where we want to go!" said Ron. "I know the way in."

-OOOOO-

Ron led Harry to a red telephone booth.

"This is the visitor's entrance! We drop these coins in, dial the phone and enter and it is a lift that will take us down!" said Ron.

The booth descended like an elevator into the atrium, the main hall of the Ministry. It was a fascinating place. The main hallway of the capital of the Magical world.

"Who is in the big picture?" asked Harry.

My dad's boss, Cornelius Fudge. He's more or less okay, friendly to me and the rest of us," said Ron.

Fudge walked down the hallway.

"Potter aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" asked Fudge.

"We have an appointment with Amelia Bones and then we will take the Knight Bus back to the Hogwarts Boar Gate!" said Harry.

"You haven't misbehaved, have you?" asked Fudge.

"Sir, I asked for the appointment," said Harry.

"Anything I can help with?" asked Fudge.

"As far as I know it is a matter Amelia Bones is working on but thanks anyway," said Harry.

Fudge smiled and walked on.

"Harry we take the lift to the second level where all the magical law enforcement offices are. Dad's office is there."

Harry and Ron took a lift that alternately moved horizontally and vertically.

A voice said "Second Level. Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror office, Misuse of Magic and related offices."

The boy stepped out and Ron led Harry to the office of Amelia Bones.

-OOOOO-

"Ron, I need to talk with Harry alone," said Madam Bones.

"I need Ron to help explain something," said Harry. "Then we'll talk alone. We discovered at dueling practice that I am a Parselmouth. I can talk to Snakes. However to me Parselmouth sounds like ordinary speech. I can't tell when I'm using it. I first noticed it before I knew I was a wizard. I spoke to a snake in a reptile house and it spoke to me. I had no idea they could talk and I got punished."

"How did you talk to a snake at dueling practice. Who conjured it?" asked Amelia Bones.

"Draco Malfoy summoned it with _Serpensortia_," said Harry. "As it hooded it was some kind or cobra. I went after and told it not to hurt any body. Lockhart flipped it up into the air and hurt it. It got mad. I finally got it to settle down and the Professor Snape made it vanish. He had a strange confused look on his face. Ron told me I had spoken Parseltongue, snake language."

"I heard wizarding snake handlers speaking Parseltongue when I was visiting Charlie in Romania and that is how I knew what it was," said Ron.

"Ron, visit your dad over at Misuse of Muggle artifacts," said Amelia. "I need to talk to Harry alone."

Ron left.

-OOOOO-

"Harry what else is wrong at school, home and so forth?" asked Amelia.

"At school Draco Malfoy is a prat. Last year it went bad when I would not do something he wanted. He seems to think the Weasleys and the Muggleborns are scum and he is angry because I do not agree."

"I can hear a voice wanting to kill each time a student is attacked. I understand that is not good even in the wizarding world. If it is real and only I hear it must be Parseltongue coming from a snake or another Parseltongue."

"Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth as were his descendents, the Gaunts," said Amelia Bones. "You-Know-Who is a Parselmouth. I agree with Professor Dumbledore, You-Know-Who will come back some day. I know about Professor Quirrel. He was unfortunate. You-Know-Who is around in some form by dark magic. Is any other strange thing happening."

"Something is killing Hagrid's roosters. He got permission to put protective charms around the chicken coup. They are still being killed. Professor Flitwick even put goblin magic around the chicken coup and still, the roosters are dying. Are there bad magical snakes?"

"There is the basilisk and a girl died by one," said Amelia Bones. "It's a state secret and it must remain a state secret. The basilisk is killed by the crow of the rooster. We put roosters around at Hogwarts. We'll do that again. We were not able to kill the basilisk but we drove it, we thought, into the Forbidden Forest.

We're putting caged roosters in various places in the Castle. That should keep the basilisk away from the staff and students."

Amelia drew her wand and chanted "EXPECTO PROTRONUM." A beautiful silver bald eagle appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore, place cages with a rooster throughout Castle immediately!" said Amelia.

The silver bald eagle flew away toward Hogwarts at lightning speed.

"The Patronus is a NEWT level spell and one you should learn in sixth year or by seventh for sure. Besides sending messages it is a protection."

"Professor Dumbledore will have that message by now. It's almost as fast as a telegraph."

"Faster than email!" said Harry. "It travels very fast but until a Muggle looks at it just sits on the computer. I know a little about them. I learned in Muggle school and from Dudley's computer."

-OOOOO-

"There are still problems with Draco and his Father" said Harry. "Draco was made Seeker for the Slytherin Team. His father bought everyone on the Slytherin team a Nimbus 2001. A lot of the Gryffindors think his father bought his position. I'm not sure. I knew last year he was a good flyer. Dobby made a Bludger go after me. Draco and I were after the Snitch and we were both hurt because of it. It was bewitched by that Elf Dobby. He came to the Hospital wing and told me and again to go home. I tried to make him tell me who his family is but he snapped his fingers and disappeared."

"I do not like it but here in the wizarding world house elves are true slaves," said Amelia Bones. "I've been able to do little about it. A lot of people used to chop off a House Elve's head when it got old. I did get that outlawed. If they want rid of an Elf they send it to the Hogwarts kitchens. I know such things are considered atrocities by Muggles."

"A bigger concern is Draco's father. Unless he changes I'll have to put him into Azkaban the first chance I get. I cannot fix his brain or his bad choices. If I have to send Draco's dad to Azkaban Draco will need friends, not henchmen or enemies. I know I'm asking something hard. Let's us keep Draco out of Azkaban. Please don't fight with him. If he behaves badly walk away. If he's civil recognise him as a human being. Realize that if a wizard comes from Slytherin it does not make him bad."

"I want to visit with you about once a month. For now it is time for you to find Ron and go back to school."

-OOOOO-

Harry went out to find Ron. He and Arthur were looking at a plug.

"Someone has bewitched it," said Arthur. "Every time it is plugged in it makes a bang and the lights go out. George figured it out. There is magical energy in it and magical energy conducts electricity. It was intended as a prank but it hurt a Muggle boy. The culprit has been taken to Azkaban and the Secret Service has a hold on him. When he gets out of Azkaban he'll be turned over to Muggle authorities. He'll be tried by a jury that knows about wizards, mostly parents of Muggle-borns."

"Ron Madam Bones wants us to get on the Knight Bus and go back to school," said Harry.

"No funny business, Ron," said Arthur. "That car cost me a fifty galleon fine. The worst part of it is the record. That is liable to cost me a promotion. An American wizarding professor is mad about it. He sent a howler to the Wizengamot and it went off while Minister Fudge was making a speech. He's mad now."

The was a knock at the door. Minister Fudge stepped in.

"Arthur the American wizards are mad so he is your fine and I have expunged your record," said Fudge. "Don't make me regret what I did. Ron, you and Harry please stick by the rules better. Remember to summon the Knight Bus if you miss a train."

Fudge stepped out.

-OOOOO-

Harry and Ron boarded the Knight Bus. They enjoyed their ride back to school. The sun was low in the sky when they got back to Hogwarts. Hagrid was setting up rooster cages in the hallway.

Over the coming months roosters could be heard crowing in the Castle but the attacks on Muggle-borns stopped.

One morning it was silent. The roosters had been killed. They were replaced and the usually quiet Ginny Weasley became agitated. She started to eat at the Slytherin Table next to Draco Malfoy and then without permission she moved into the Slytherin dorm.

Pansy Parkinson welcomed her. Percy said she'd lost her head. Something was the matter.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had a long talk.

"She started to call me a Mudblood!" said Hermione. "She found a strange old diary in her trunk. Lucius Malfoy examined some of Ginny's book on Diagon Alley. When she got to school she acted more and more strangely. You have not noticed it Harry. I have." said Hermione.

"The diary appears to be empty. Ginny writes to it but the writing disappears. Every time a message appeared written in blood. Ginny has cut herself. I've Owled Mrs Weasley."


	5. The Diary

The Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

-OOOOO-

"It's an old beat up diary," said Hermione. "It belongs to a Tom something. She is calling herself Mereope Gaunt."

Ron was sobbing. He just said he wanted his little sister back.

The three went to Professor McGonagall and told her everything. She consulted Professor Dumbledore. Ginny's parents were summoned to take her home and get her treatment at St. Mungo's. The diary was not on Ginny.

Ginny was taken to St. Mungo's and treated as an out-patient. She was clearly not herself. She was unresponsive and uncooperative with the Healers.

Harry played the Huffepuff game and almost lost. He and Cedric were on the Snitch. Harry grabbed it but it got away. Cedric Diggory came down with it.

"I'm declaring a disputed catch!" said Wood.

Madam Hooch made some tests.

"Potter touched it first. Gryffindor is credited with the catch. The first Seeker to touch the Snitch is aways credited with catching it."

"It's alright Harry," said the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory. "That is a rule a lot of players and some captains do not understand. The Snitch has a flesh memory and the first Seeker to touch it is automatically the winner. My captain is upset. I've got to explain you touched it first. You should easily have a professional Quidditch career."

"Thanks!" said Harry.

"Harry, you played well but not up to your potential. Something is wrong," said Cedric.

"Ginny Weasley is under some dark magic spell. Her parents have taken her out of school and she's not responding to the St. Mungo's Healers. It all started with a book she found in her trunk and I think it's cursed. It has very little writing in it and when someone does write the writing disappears," said Harry.

Cedric offered to help Harry after he calmed his captain down. They took the book into an empty classroom.

-OOOOO-

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was You-Know-Who's name at school!" said Cedric. "It was his diary and it's full of dark magic, you can bet on it. I think we should turn it in right away!"

They made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. When they laid the diary on her desk she screamed.

"Do not touch it. It's cursed!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore had been called into an international meeting of wizards in the United States. Professor McGonagall levitated the book into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"The book was in possession of Ginny Weasley," said Harry. "Her parents took her home after she began to behave strangely. On Diagon Alley Lucius Malfoy was looking at Ginny's books and saying how they were second-hand and then he put one more book into her Cauldron and picked a fight with her father as a distraction. I'm sure he slipped that book into Ginny's caldron!"

-OOOOO-

In the United States Professor Dumbledore was in conference with American wizards in Idaho Falls. Wizarding places looked more like Muggle places and more wizards lived in Muggle neighborhoods known to their neighbors as Muggles. While there were wizarding towns most wizards chose to live among Muggles.

Many of them worked Muggle jobs or even had a Muggle business. They kept their magic concealed from Muggles. They had their own Auror Department and magical schools. They used Muggle money at Muggle businesses.

"Albus what is this blood purity problem?" Asked an Idaho wizard.

"Some wizards of all magical families claim to be pure blood, more wizard than a wizard of a partly magical family. It is a lie and some wizards, considered to be pure-blood agree with me and are dubbed blood traitors."

Dumbledore went on to explain the Continental Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle who fancied himself as Lord Voldemort.

"What happened in Godric's Hollow?" asked a Utah wizard. "I've never understood it. James and Lily were reported as killed in the same blast that killed twelve Muggles. Little more came except there was a boy who disappeared without a trace, the Potters son, and a man's finger was found on blood stained robes. All of the Muggle bodies had much more left than a finger."

"Why is not possible this finger was cut off if it did it belong to one of the twelve Muggles."

"The blood was typed by a Muggle lab," said the presiding wizard. "It was the blood of Peter Pettigrew."

"The Potters were **not** killed in the blast," said Professor Dumbledore. "They were already dead. I had their surviving son removed. He was placed with his only relatives. He's at Hogwarts now."

"Fine place for wizarding children." snapped an Arizona wizard. "I had a son there in Gryffindor and I had to come get him and take him home. Severus Snape was hitting him when I found him and you, conveniently, were in London. I think he's as much a Death Eater as he ever was. I want Severus in Azkaban. People have been put there for less. Did you ever give Sirius Black a trial? No, you didn't, not even after the emergency was over."

"The decision to send black to Azkaban without trial was made by Bartemius Crouch, not me!" protested Professor Dumbledore.

"Bartemius Crouch is the most barbaric wizard I ever met!" shouted the Arizona wizard. "Why did you agree to imprisonment without trial? You could and still can force a trial."

"Narcissa Malfoy wrote me asking for my influence to get Sirius a trial. There's the Owl. Read it and weep." shouted the Arizona wizard.

"Who are you?" demanded Professor Dumbledore.

"Narcissa Black's half-blood cousin and Governor of Magic for the Arizona. My father was burned off the family tree because he is a Squib. He came over here, married a half-blood witch and I came out magical. I refused to go to Hogwarts. I'm an American and there are good schools of magic here. We're not scared of Muggles. I have a lot of Muggle friends."

"You're very bitter," said Dumbledore.

"Yes I am bitter. I don't like Britain because of how my father was treated by the Blacks," said the Governor. "Clean up your country Albus or you'll die in Azkaban!"

"You should speak to Cornelius Fudge!" said Dumbledore.

"Cornelius is a worthless human being! I wouldn't waste my time."

The meeting was not going well for Professor Dumbledore. He was taking a hard look at his short comings and not liking what he saw.

-OOOOO-

Back at Hogwarts Harry found the diary on his night table and he, being a curious wizard wanted a look at it. He let a drop of ink fall onto it from a quill. It disappeared in a moment like a raindrop on dry soil.

The he wrote _my name is Harry Potter._ It faded and in a moment writing appeared. _Hello, my name is Tom Riddle._ Harry picked up his quill and wrote _Can you tell me about the Chamber of Secrets?_  
The reply was _No._ but it was followed by _But I can show you._ This message disappeared and was followed by another, _Let me take you back fifty years._

Light and energy came out of the book and engulfed Harry. He was in another Hogwarts and he was color blind. He walked through dimly lit hallways. He began to slowly recover his color vision. It was night-time. On a stairway a sixteen year old wizard was taking to a younger Professor Dumbledore. He was worried that Hogwarts would be closed.

Four wizards were carrying the body of a dead girl down the stairs on a stretcher. Dumbledore assured him that if the culprit were caught the school would stay open.

Riddle walked to the oversized room that served as Hagrid's quarters and forced his way in. He knew Hagrid was keeping a baby magical spider and decided it could be the killer.

"I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. Monsters don't make good pets!"

Riddle drove the spider down the hallway with spells.

"They'll have your wand for this! You'll be expelled!" sneered Riddle.

"Aragog didn't kill no one!" protested Hagrid.

Harry was returned to his own time.

"Harry what happened?" asked Ron. "You were writing in that old diary and all of a sudden you disappeared in a flash of light!"

"Ron this book is cursed. Professor McGonagall levitated it to Professor Dumbledore's office and it was back on my night table," said Harry.

Ron went for Percy the prefect.

Percy picked up the book.

"Harry I'm turning this thing in to Professor McGonagall in the morning," said Percy.

The next morning the diary was back on Harry's night table. This time he did not touch it.

"That diary keeps seeking me!" said Harry. "It's trouble. I want to have to be magically locked up. It came back from Professor Dumbledore's office."

"I'm sending it to the Hogwarts vault at Gringotts!" said Professor McGonagall.

Hagrid took the diary to the Hogwarts vault at Gringotts and had a goblin lock it in. He watched and the diary was definitely inside.

-OOOOO-

Ginny continued to respond poorly but improved slightly after the diary was locked up. She was admitted to St. Mungo's as an in-patient and kept in a locked ward.

School went on. After a few weeks Ginny disappeared from St. Mungo's. That same day the bank vault was opened and the diary was taken.

Hermione had looked through old books including some by Salazar Slytherin. They told where the entrance to the chamber of secrets was and how to find it. It took Parseltongue to open it but Harry spoke Parseltongue.

Then at Hogwarts a fateful message appeared, "Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.

"It's her own blood, we checked with a Muggle lab. The other messages were also in her own blood," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'm not sure what we are to do."

"We put roosters in the chamber. That will hold the basilisk," said Harry. Ron and I are going in and taking Ginny out."

"That's dangerous!" protested Professor Dumbledore.

"It's my sister and I'm taking her out!" said Ron. "If you're not going to help get out of the way."

"Take Professor Lockhart!" said Professor Snape.

"Lockhart's useless! Let him pack up and be gone!" said Harry.

"What about me," asked Snape.

"We don't see eye to eye and I don't want you pulling rank!" said Harry. "However we need someone to stand guard in the girl's bathroom where the entrance to the chamber is. You can also feed some roosters down. The basilisk will flee."

Snape seemed to like that idea.

Roosters were brought from Hagrid. Harry stared at the image of a snake in a facet and spoke Parseltongue. The chamber opened.

"Professor tie the roosters' feet and drop them. We will untie them as they come down," said Harry.

Ron and Harry slid down into the filthy chamber. Professor Snape put the roosters down. Down in the chamber Harry and Ron untied the roosters' feet and made some touches light. The roosters walked into the light.

Harry came to a magical door with mechanical snakes. Using Parseltongue he was able to make the door open. He went inside. The hallway was dingy with images of snake's heads everywhere. Down at they end was a pool of water and a statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Ginny was on the floor in front of the statue unconscious and holding the diary.

Harry and Ron rushed toward her. Then they saw Tom Riddle standing there laughing.

"She won't wake!" Ron charged him but could not take a hold. Riddle pulled Harry's wand out of his hand.

"You won't be needing this!" said Riddle.

"I know who you really are!" said Harry.

"Then you know you must be killed!" said Riddle.

"I am the greatest wizard that ever lived, Lord Voldemort!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard that ever lived!" said Harry.

Fawks flew overhead and dropped the sorting hat to Harry.

Voldemort set the basilisk loose but Fawks pecked its eyes out. Harry threw a rock and distracted it. He came back to Ginny. The basilisk came up out of a pool. A sword with a ruby handle appeared in the sorting cap. This had to be no ordinary sword.

Harry seized the sword and battled the blind basilisk. He finally killed it by running the sword through the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

He had a fang in his arm and venom in his body. He was dying.

"Ron had lost it and was crying. Harry hobbled to the diary. He stabbed it over and over with the basilisk fang. Fluid that looked like blood and ink came out. The form of Voldemort disappeared.

"Ron, I will die from the basilisk venom in a few minutes. Take Ginny and the diary and get yourselves out of here."

"No, Harry hold on!" pleaded Ron.

Harry was falling unconscious. "Make a complete report of everything. Tell everyone I love them..."

Suddenly Harry's head cleared. Fawks was dripping tears on the vanishing wound. Harry was going to survive Voldemort again.

Fawks sang a song and offered his tail to Harry. Ron took a hold of Harry and Ginny took a hold of Ron. Fawks lifted them all out of the chamber and into the girls bathroom. Molly and Author were standing there and Molly was sobbing.

Harry spoke some more Parseltongue and closed the chamber.

Ginny started to sob hysterically that she would be expelled.

Ron's face went as red as his hair. "If she goes I'm not coming back."

"If either or both go I will not be back," said Harry.

"Calm yourselves!" said Dumbledore. "There will be no punishments."

"Harry and Ron have saved the school and Ginny Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore. "I do believe this calls for a night of celebration. Molly and Arthur will join us. Take Ginny and get her something to calm her down in the hospital wing."

-OOOOO-

Ron and Harry had some forms and reports to fill out.

While they were in Professor Dumbledore's office Lucius Malfoy walked in with Dobby.

Harry's reaction was one of astonishment and anger.

"So Dobby the house you serve is the Malfoy house!"

Lucius delivered Dobby a vicious blow with his cane.

"What give you the right to hit him like that. He only did what you asked," protested Harry.

"My treatment of my House Elf is none of your business!" snapped Lucius.

"I did not know slavery was legal even in this world," said Harry.

"You are acting like a Mudblood!" said Lucius.

"Wizards like you make the secrecy act continue to be necessary. How can your Minister of Magic look the Muggle Prime Minister in the eye if this is allowed?" asked Harry.

"I am not here to discuss House Elf enslavement!" snapped Lucius. "Has the culprit been caught?"

"There were two culprits," said Professor Dumbledore. "One was a basilisk, killed by Mr. Potter. The other was Voldemort acting through a piece of his essence in this old diary of Tom Riddle's. How did it end up in Ginny Weasley's cauldron? If any more of Tom Riddle's school things or treasures wind up in innocent hands the consequences for the one responsible will be severe. Arthur Weasley, myself and Madam Bones will see to that."

"Come Dobby; we're leaving," said Lucius.

Lucius kept hitting Dobby and his cries of pain made Harry angry.

Harry borrowed the old diary, took off a sock and put it inside. He ran after Lucius Malfoy saying he'd forgotten something and handed him the old diary. He promptly handed it to Dobby.

Harry told Dobby to open the diary and he found the sock. Dobby rejoiced over his freedom. Lucius was furious. He pulled his wand out of his cane and started to say, "AVA-"

Dobby knocked Lucius on his back.

Lucius got up and said "Your parents were meddlesome fools and some day you'll meet the same sticky end!"

Lucius walked off in a huff.

-OOOOO-

The mandrake potion was prepared and the petrified people were returned to normal. The celebration lasted all night.

Madame Bones was on hand to thank Harry, Ron and Hermione. She also reassured Ginny.

School exams were canceled in honor of the event.

-OOOOO-

In a few days Harry rode the Hogwarts express back to Kings Cross.

Amelia Bones was waiting at Kings Cross wearing a nice Muggle dress.

"Vernon remember what we discussed. I have a Muggle telephone and this is the number," she said handing Vernon a parchment. "It's okay to have Harry cook your breakfast and cut your lawn twice a week but if it's over forty Celsius he is not to have any yard work. You are to allow him to have his wand and to study his school books. Dudley is not to be allowed to hit him. Harry is to return without welts. If he is retarded from returning or we have to come for him there will be consequences. Dudley this warning applies to you. Petunia this warning apples to you."

"Call the number if Harry has a magical accident and do not hit him. we have a squad that takes care of accidental magic. Have a nice summer. Harry, you have a problem either call the number or send an owl with Hedgwig."

Harry stepped out with his Dursley relatives into the Muggle world.


	6. The Next Summer

Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

-OOOOO-

Harry settled into his room at Four Privet drive with all of his school things. Dudley was on his best behavior. Vernon kept mostly away from Harry and so did Petunia. Dudley was a little more sociable.

Harry caught up on his schoolwork and moved on to the next year. He was able to use Hedgewig to communicate with Ron and Hermione.

One warm afternoon Harry was cutting the lawn and Amelia Bones walked by in a nice Muggle dress.

"Harry it's over forty degrees Celsius and you are not to cut the lawn in that much heat. Put the mover away until it is cooler. Petunia it's too warm for him to cut the grass. When I set that temperature I thought he'd be using a power mover. I'm reducing it to thirty-five degrees Celsius and no matter how fast the grass grows no more than twice a week," said Amelia.

"In all fairness to Aunt Petunia I do not think she knows how warm it is," said Harry. "It seemed like thirty-five to me and until a minute ago the limit was forty. The catch bag has to be emptied and then I will put the mower away until it is cooler."

Harry emptied the catch bag and the put the mover away.

"How's it going Petunia? I know you are a little irritated about last summer and that is normal. How is Vernon?"

"He's afraid of Harry and keeps away from him except at breakfast," said Petunia.

"He was the best trainer Azkaban ever had. Those wizards he trained are all working Muggle jobs and one got promoted this morning. I don't know if we'll get a trainer that good again," said Amelia.

Amelia was impressed with how well Harry was taking care of the mower. Harry cleaned everything before he put it away.

Amelia left Petunia in good spirits.

-OOOOO-

Fudge received another summons from the Muggle Prime Minister. He used Floo powder the go to Ten Downing Street and came out of the Prime Minister's Fireplace.

"Cornelius, why has Sirius Black never received a trial? I've talked to you about it before," said the Muggle Prime Minister. "Another Owl came in from Narcissa Malfoy."

"You have your nose too much into Ministry of Magic things," said Fudge.

"Is that a threat?" asked the Prime Minister.

"I run the Ministry of Magic. You run Great Britain," said Fudge.

"You operate under the good will of the Muggle government," said the Prime Minister. "I've tried not to interfere but I'm getting complaints from wizards, Squibs and some from the Muggles who know about you world and about your regime. I got another one this morning from Mr. Granger about the Malfoy boy. His daughter was having a good cry and it was because of Mr. Draco Malfoy. He was calling her a Mudblood at school last year. You will instruct Dumbledore that the use of that word is an automatic detention. Amelia Bones agrees with that."

"You are favoring people on the basis of blood status and you Azkaban prison is a disgrace to humanity. Your prisoners are wearing rags. The Prison is filthy and you have been asked to clean it up. Worst of all the Dementors are destroying prisoners' mental health. Many of them become insane in weeks, stop eating and starve to death."

"You do not understand our problems. These prisoners are capable of magic you have not defense against them," said Fudge.

"You have two Muggles there that I have allowed you to arrest. Their sentences are declared over. You will bring them to me at once or I'll throw you into a military stockade."

"They were tried, found guilty and given short sentences. One abandoned a wizarding baby and it has been placed in a wizarding home. The other one clubbed a goblin and stole two hundred thousand British pounds."

"Bring them to me and do not change their clothing. I want to hear from them how they have been treated. Go now, take Aurors and Apparate them to this office so I can interview them."

The Aurors returned with the two Muggle prisoners. Their uniforms were dirty but Dementors had been ordered off of them.

"Take off the cuffs!" said the Prime Minister. "The Aurors will leave. I want their personal effects retrieved. Bring them here."

The Prime Minister looked at the first prisoner. "You had a baby who was different. Why did you leave it on a wizard's doorstep."

"It was a freak and we couldn't bear to raise it so I gave it too a man who is a freak!" said the prisoner.

"I have a son who is different and it has cost me thousands of pounds. He'll never have much of a life. I love him; he's my son. You throw a boy away because he is a wizard. You abandoned him on a doorstep."

"I'm very displeased with you but I'm taking you out of Azkaban. If you have another wizarding baby take it to that wizard and he will arrange for you to give it up legally into a magical home. Your wife wants the little wizard boy back. He will stay with the wizards. You had a Muggle boy and girl. I took them both away and they will stay in their new Muggle home."

The man sobbed.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt come in here please," said the Prime Minister over the intercom.

In a short time a black wizard entered clothed as a Muggle.

"Take him down, get him cleaned up and in some decent Muggle clothes. Burn the Azkaban uniform. After he's cleaned up take him home to his wife. When he's home come back for the other prisoner."

Looking at the prisoner he was freeing the Prime Minister said,  
"You are required to abide by the International Statute of Secrecy. Kingsley is a wizard and very good about explaining what you are required to do."

Kingsley led the sobbing man away and followed the Prime Minister's orders except he saved the uniform, had House Elves launder it and sent it back to Azkaban.

Then the Prime Minister looked at the other prisoner and said, "You clubbed a goblin and stole the money he was carrying. You thought he was a boy. Stay out of trouble. I'm not releasing you because I think you have been wronged but because I'm having a serious disagreement with Mr. Fudge. Take advantage of this. Don't get into any more trouble. Wait here until Kingsley can come back. He'll get you cleaned up, into Muggle clothes and take you home. Get yourself a job. No more clubbing boys or goblins."

The Prime Minister then gave Fudge a stern lecture, ordered him to clean up the Azkaban prison and get Sirius Black a proper trial.

Fudge did lip service to his orders. Conditions at Azkaban were upgraded from perfectly awful to terrible. Prisoners were allowed to scrub out there cells. Their ragged uniforms were washed by House Elves. The American wizards offered to give Sirius Black a trial.

-OOOOO-

Things continued smooth for Harry. It was the best it had ever been at the Dursleys. Vernon was even considering buying a power mower so Harry could cut the lawn in hotter weather.

Then a problem came. Aunt Marge was coming to stay. She hated Harry worse than Vernon did and brought out Vernon's bad side. Harry sent letters to the Weasleys asking to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow but they were in Egypt. The letters kept coming back. Finally Harry sent Hedgewig away to Hagrid for the rest of the summer. He also told him about Aunt Marge.

Marge and Vernon came to his room to destroy Hedgewig.

"Where is she?" demanded Marge. "We're going to silence her by cutting off her head."

"I sent her away to a friend," said Harry.

"Vernon you should not have indulged the boy with that noisy owl," said Marge. "I thought St. Brutus's was for criminal boys. They should not be allowed pets there."

"It's an experiment there," said Harry. "It's called companion animals."

"So they are beginning to coddle criminals at St. Brutus's. I know your mother practiced Black Magic and got herself blown up. Isn't that a wizard's wand?" on your desk.

"I got it at Ollivander's Magic Shop. I'm studying stage magic," said Harry as he snatched up him wand.

"There's more than that to it boy. I know there are secret witches and wizards. The real name of your school is Hogwarts, where your mother went. That's true isn't it boy."

"I want to talk to Uncle Vernon alone," said Harry.

Marge left complaining about James and Lily all the way down the stairs.

"Sir, she knows too much about my world! She has to be Obliviated. It won't hurt her she just won't remember. I need to get an Obliviator from the Ministry. I'd have done it myself in spite of the Restriction but I'm not that far in my studies. You sent me on an errand. She'll not be hurt I promise. I'm going now. I'll come back with the Obliviator and she'll just remember him as your golfing buddy."

Harry walked a few blocks from Four Privet Drive and called the Knight Bus.

"Parliament Building!" said Harry.

"Parliament Building, Ern!," said Stan.

The purple bus took off and dropped off a number of passengers. Then Stan called out "Parliament Building!" Harry disembarked and took the secret entrance to the Ministry. He'd learned about it from Ron.

"State your business," said the Auror at the entrance.

"I need an Obliviator to come to Four Privet Drive. My Muggle Aunt Marge had known about us for some time. She is not going to abide by the Secrecy Statute. She's a risk of exposure to our world. My Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley are abiding by the Statute but my uncle's sister is not. She is the only one that needs Obliviation. I don't know how to do it properly and I'm Underage," said Harry.

"I think I know the man for the job. He's Muggle-born, lives in a Muggle neighborhood and has a lot of Muggle friends and family," said the Auror as he took Harry to the Obliviator's office. The Obliviator was wearing a Muggle suit.

"Johnathan Williams," said the Obliviator. "Tell me about your problem."

"It's my Uncles sister," said Harry. "She is a Muggle and she knows more about our world than I knew she did, until today. That knowledge with her is dangerous. She's not going to abide by the Secrecy Statue. My Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and my cousin Dudley are abiding by the Statute."

"You're Harry Potter!" exclaimed the Obliviator. "Nice to make your acquaintance. Sit down and tell me the scope of the problem. There may be a lot I'll have to make her forget. I'm glad you did not attempt it. This is going to be a complex Obliviation. Too much memory modification can be harmful and I don't want to hurt your Aunt Marje. Tell me everything."

"Aunt Marje has known of my family somehow. She says my mother practiced black magic," said Harry.

"The Muggle term for dark magic, Please go on," said Johnathan.

Harry told Johnathan Williams the scope of the problem.

"One problem is we do not know how much she knows. A case like this is most safely handled by getting the Muggle to keep the Secrecy Statute and not Obliviating them. Too much of Memory Charms can hurt someone. What set her off talking about your world?" asked Johnathan.

"She got annoyed by my owl," said Harry. "I sent her to Hagrid. He's friend of mine as well as the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. She and Uncle Vernon were coming up to my room to chop my owl's head off. She's bad for Uncle Vernon."

"She's still his sister and I'm not making anyone forget that. Family is family," said Johnathan. "We could talk about her not being there when you are. I'll speak to Madam Bones. I am going to have to go to Four Privet Drive. We'll go together by Side-Along-Apparition."

They left the Ministry.

"This may make you throw up if you have not done it before. Have a little stomach potion first.

The potion was delightfully sweat and it made Harry hungry.

Jonathan said, "Put your arm on mine."

Harry had his first Apparition experience. It was not pleasant but it was almost instantaneous. He and Johnathan were standing on the front lawn of Four Privet Drive.

"I think I prefer the Knight Bus!" said Harry.

"Once you get used to it you will find Apparition very convenient. Are you going to be sick?"

"I play Quidditch. I'll be all right," said Harry.

They went to Four Privet Drive, Aunt Marje was still talking about Harry's parents.

"That sister of yours was up to her neck in witchcraft. She and James should have been arrested for it. I am a firm believer in corruption of blood. They should have chopped off all their heads including Harry's. Should have done it publicly!"

-OOOOO-

"I'm summoning an Auror!" said Johnathan and sent off a Patronus.

In a few minutes Kinsley Shacklebolt was standing on the lawn.

Marje was raving and Petunia was sobbing.

"You go too far, Marje. I wish Lily was still alive to give you the Torture Curse!"

Petunia stepped out crying.

"Kingsley, Harry and friend. Go in the house give Marje the Cruciatus Curse!"

"We heard what she said about arresting the Potters and executing them," said Johnathan. "Do you know what and Obliviator is?"

"Someone who makes you forget. Make me forget before I murder Marje!"

"Petunia, Obliviation is not for forgetting problems except when prescribed by a mind healer," said Johnathan. "How much does she know? I have to Obliviate her but too much is hard on the brain."

"She's know about you for years and wanted you exterminated. She and Vernon got worse after a Death Eater killed Vernon's brother John. John was such a peacemaker, why him."

"Because he was a peacemaker," said Kingsley. "Death Eaters are annoyed by peacemaking types. They have no conscience."

"Let's try an Auror approach," said Kingsley.

He knocked on the door soundly. "Auror's office! Open up Vernon!"

Vernon opened the door. "Am I under arrest again."

"I hope not," said Kingsley. "What is your sister's problem?"

"She likes your world less than I do. She's known for years and a lot of people think she's and old bat. She stole one of Lily's books, _Hogwarts a History_. Everyone thinks its something from a bunch of crazies except those who know."

"I'll need to take that from her. Someone will connect the dots and there will be bad trouble," said Kingsley.

Johnathan Williams put Marge into an enchanted sleep. He then made some reading and made some minor memory modifications.

Kingsley Side-Along-Apparated Vernon to Marge's home and collected _Hogwarts, a History_. It was later replaced by a book from the Office of Misinformation, _St. Brutus's, a History_. A House Elf made that delivery before Marge got home.

Marge woke up in a stupor and had forgotten what she had said. For several days there was relative peace. Harry spent most of the time in his room studying and avoiding Marge.

-OOOOO-

At Azkaban Sirius got a bucket of water and was told to clean out his cell. A House elf brought him a clean but worn uniform. It was and improvement.

Fudge came around on an inspection. Sirius asked for his daily prophet and a pencil to work a crossword puzzle. Fudge was in a good mood so he let Sirius have the paper and pencil. Sirius enjoyed the puzzle.

Later Sirius read the paper. The Weasley family in Egypt was pictured and Ron had Scabbers. But Scabbers was no rat and Sirius knew it. He was Peter Pettigrew very much alive. Sirius knew he was not the secret keeper and the Peter Pettigrew was. He had been arrested in pursuit of Pettigrew. Pettigrew had cut of his finger, blown up the street, killed twelve innocent Muggles, transformed to a rat and then the dirty coward had run down into the sewer.

Now here was Pettigrew, pet rat of a student Harry was friends with and in Gryffindor tower. Pettigrew would finish the job. Some night he would transform back to a man and slit Harry Potter's throat.

There was no time to wait for a trial even though he knew Narcissa might be forcing it for selfish reasons. Once Sirius was convicted in a trial his assets could be claimed by Narcissa. Otherwise they were going to the Potter boy. Narcissa could then give them to Draco. If Sirius was cleared she lost nothing. Without a trial Harry Potter was going to get it all when Sirius died. Secretly she thought there was a chance Sirius was innocent but the inheritance story persuaded Lucius to let her try.

Unknown to Sirius he was to be removed from Azkaban the next day and handed over to American Aurors. He was going to get an impartial trial in the United States.

Sirius transformed into his black dog Animagus. He walked out of Azkaban unnoticed and slipped into the North Sea. He swam to the Scottish shoreline and climbed out the water remaining in his dog form. His feet were bleeding but he was free. He slept in a sheltered place. The next morning and American Muggle girl found him and feed him. Sirius rested a while and then began his long journey to Little Whinging.

-OOOOO-

Sirius was not missed until the American Aurors came for him. There were dog tracks in Sirius's cell and dog tracks in the Azkaban corridors.

Bellatrix Le Strange was taken from her cell and questioned. "How did your cousin do it?"

"Do What?" asked Bellatrix. "You are his keeper not me. What has he done?"

"I don't think she knows," said one Auror. "She's useless. Take her back to her cell. She doesn't even know he's gone."

"Bellatrix, your cousin has disappeared. Did you see a dog in the corridor?" asked the other Auror.

"No, how would a dog help my cousin and why would a dog want to be here?" said Bellatrix.

"There are dog tracks leading from inside your brother's cell to the edge of the island?" said the first Auror.

"What does a dog have to do with my cousin?" asked Bellatrix.

"Is he an Animagus?" asked the first Auror.

"We Blacks are pure-bloods. Changing into filthy animals is for half-bloods and Mudbloods." said Bellatrix.

"Are you sure he is not an unregistered Animagus?" asked the second Auror.

"My cousin and his friends are and were complex wizards, no one really knew everything they did including us," said Bellatrix.

"You were all in Slytherin and Slytherins stick together," said the first Auror.

"You haven't even done your homework," said Bellatrix. "Sirius was a Gryffindor. That's part of why he was burned of the Black family tree."

"The other part being?" asked the first Auror.

"Sirius ran away from home when he was sixteen with a blood traitor, James Potter." said Bellatrix.

"Purity of blood means nothing to me," said the first Auror.

"You're not a pure-blood and you question me?" asked Bellatrix.

"We did not bring you hear to discuss purity of blood. It's a false issue anyway," said the second Auror.

"What we want to know is how your cousin became the first wizard to break out of Azkaban, said the first Auror.

"When you find out I'd like to know too," said Bellatrix.

"You're not ever leaving hear," said the second Auror.

"You Ministry people think the Dark Lord is dead. He can't die. He's seen to that with some complex magic you would call dark. Go ahead and delude yourselves. Go back to Minister Fudge and tell him you make a Death Eater's tasks easier. We'll just sit and wait. One thing that crackpot Dumbledore has right, the Dark Lord is coming back," said Bellatrix.

The Aurors returned Bellatrix to her cell. Questioning the other prisoners prove more fruitless than Bellatrix.

"She's insane. Anyone would be in this place." said the second Auror.

"She was insane when I brought her here," said the first Auror. "All that inbreeding to preserve blood purity. The Black's had short lives by Muggle standards and she is not the only one that is deranged."

-OOOOO-


	7. Aunt Marge Dementors

Aunt Marge; Dementors

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

-OOOOO-

Things were going smoothly except Harry could not get Vernon to sign his Hogsmeade permission slip. Aunt Marge had forgotten the Potter's magical history with the help of Obliviator Williams. She had not forgotten the Potters except their magical nature. James and Lily had both been Aurors but Marge would not remember that. Auror was a magical occupation. She remembered them as unemployed.

One evening she got to raving about this and said James was a drunk. Harry was down serving the table that night and became irritated at her insults.

"My father was NOT a drunk!" asserted Harry.

"It's not really the father," said Marge. "It's the Mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the mother something will be wrong with the babies."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" yelled Harry.

Aunt Marge started to lecture Harry but suddenly there was a rumble. Aunt Marge began to inflate. She floated up toward the ceiling and was screaming. Harry and Vernon were both amazed she was still alive.

"Put her right!" demanded Vernon.

"I don't know how I did that. You have been warned accidental magic can happen if I'm upset, angry or scared. We need help from my kind. I'll conjure some magical ropes to keep her from floating away. If you can call Madam Bones she'll get help. I do not know how to undo this yet," said Harry.

While uncle Vernon attempted to call Amelia bones Harry got his wand and conjured magical ropes around Aunt Marge's ankles to keep her from floating away.

"That's all I dare do," said Harry. "I have to get help to put you right!"

Uncle Vernon was unable to get anything but an answering machine for Amelia Bones.

"Put her right, now!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

"I've got her tethered on two magical ropes. That will hold her until I can get my kind here." said Harry.

Uncle Vernon lost it and began swinging.

"_Protego!_" chanted Harry. "I'll get my kind to get her down."

Harry ran out the front door and the Protego Charm dissipated.

"They won't take you back now! You have nowhere to go!" taunted a frustrated Vernon.

"I'm coming back with help!" yelled Harry.

Vernon tried to call the Grangers but got no answer.

The television caught his eyes and ears.

" ... A notorious killer, Sirius Black, has escaped from a special high security prison. Twelve years ago Black caused two explosions in Godric's Hallow. The first killed young James and Lily Potter and blew away much of their home. Their young son's body was never found. Black caused a subsequent explosion that killed thirteen innocent people. It was so violent that all that was found of one man was a finger. If you sight Black do not try to capture him. I repeat do not try to capture him. Call the number on the screen. It is the Sirius Black Hotline. Get this killer off the streets before he kills again!"

Marge, who had screemed, said "That Black was Potter's friend, some friend!"

-OOOOO-

Harry raised his wand to send for the Knight Bus. As it pulled up there was a large black dog behind in the bushes. It frightened Harry but he went on summoning the Knight Bus and he fell over looking at the dog.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus! Emergency Transportation for the stranded with or wizard! My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening."

"I've had a magical accident. I need to get help," said Harry as he got up.

"What you fall over for?" asked Stan.

"I slipped," said Harry.

"There is always wizards at the Leaky Cauldron. Let me take you there," said Stan.

Harry climbed in paid his fare and got situated. The seats all magically transformed into beds at night. Harry sat on a bed and noticed Stan's Daily Prophet.

"Who's that?" asked Harry.

"Sirius Black, He's a murderer!" said Stan. "Got himself locked up at Azkaban for it. He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who!"

"Never heard of Black!" said Harry.

"He escaped!" said Stan.

"How?" asked Harry.

"That's the question, isn't it. He's the first one that done it," said Stan.

The Knight Bus tore through London and screeched up and bumped what seemed to be a Muggle car. It was actually the personal Ministry car of Cornelius Fudge.

The innkeeper, Tom, silenced the car's alarm with magic. He put a strong magical field around the battery and shorted it out. The battery was running down quickly and heating up.

"Oh, Mr Potter," said Fudge "that was irresponsible to run away. There's a killer on the loose, Sirius Black. No time to be wandering about."

"I've come for help, there has been a magical accident at Four Privet Drive," said Harry. "A woman has been inflated and I don't know how to undo it. She was saying terrible things about my Mother. I told her to shut up. She started to tell me off and then she blew up like a balloon and floated up to the ceiling. I conjured magical ropes for her ankles so she wouldn't float away. I did a Protego Charm to keep my Uncle from hitting me."

"Maybe you should have just gone to your room and let the old bat float away," said Fudge. "It was not accidental magic. It was old magic. That house is magically fortified."

"I don't understand," said Harry.

"The magic was done by your mother the night she was killed," said Fudge. "Haven't you noticed dark wizards never come calling. They can't. I thought Professor Dumbledore explained all of that to you."

"We have not talked about old magic at school yet," said Harry.

"It's not well understood," said Fudge. "Professor Dumbledore needs to explain it to you. It is not part of the regular curriculum."

-OOOOO-

There was a loud bang outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Fudge stepped out and smoke was coming from under the hood of Fudge's car. He opened the hood. The battery had exploded. With his wand Fudge detected a ring of magical energy than was around where the battery terminals had been.

"Who set the ring of magical energy around the battery terminals?" yelled Fudge. "I'm Minister of Magic over a country of magical idiots! TOM! TOM!"

"Muggles are noticing us," said Harry.

Fudge slammed down his hood hard. He and Harry went inside.

"Doesn't anybody ever study anything!" bellowed Fudge. "Magical energy conducts electricity. Tom magically shorted my battery to shut off the alarm. It heated up and exploded. That will draw a lot more attention than that alarm. It would have stopped by itself in a few minutes. Ernie's an idiot too, I told him his bus will hit Ministry vehicles."

"We need to get to Four Privet Drive. We need to make sure Margery is okay. My car has been wrecked by Ernie and Tom, two idiot wizards!"

Fudge sent an Owl and in a few minutes a ministry car pulled up.

"Minister, where to," asked the wizarding driver.

"Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey," said Fudge.

Harry and Fudge stepped into the car.

-OOOOO-

The Driver got them to Little Whinging quickly. Vernon was sitting on the Porch sobbing.

"I'm Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. I understand your sister got blown up like a balloon. I'll put her right and we'll modify her memory. Harry was supposed to be with the Weasleys but they are out of the country visiting their son."

"She's floating on the ceiling!" wailed Vernon.

"It's a mishap, nothing more," said Fudge.

He came in and took what looked like a spike out of his robe. He punctured Marge in side and gas hissed out. In a moment she was deflated. He sat her down in a chair.

"I've got some help coming and you will be fine, my dear," said Fudge.

Then he put her into an enchanted sleep.

In a short time Accidental Magical Reversal Squad put everything right. Marge's memory was modified to remember Harry as gone back to St. Brutus' when she came. The spike hole was healed shut and vanished.

Fudge had Harry load his things and took him back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You only need to spend July at the Dursleys." said Fudge. "You can generally go where you want in August and you seem to prefer the Burrow. With the Weasleys gone and a killer on the loose let's have you, this year, take a room at the Leaky Cauldron until School. I'll set you up in a room tonight. tomorrow you can go to Gringotts, get money for school things, room rent, Hogsmeade weekends and food while you are here. Stay off the Muggle streets. Black isn't going to try anything inside the Leaky Cauldron or on Diagon Alley."

-OOOOO-

The next day Harry visited Gringotts with a permission slip to get money for school, books, room rent and so forth.

"So you are staying in London the rest of the summer," said the Goblin Griphook."

"Yes," said Harry.

-OOOOO-

Fudge was not happy about his car. The Wizengamot agreed to get him another car. They refused to take action against Tom or Ernie.

Fudge's things were taken out of the old car and put into Auror headquarters. The old car was repaired and used as a Ministry car. Fudge got an interdepartmental memo to that his things were at Auror headquarters and there would be a new car ready for him at the end of the day. Fudge ordered his things moved to the new car.

After work he showed Harry the car. Harry liked it and Fudge was pleased that Harry liked the car.

Harry was enjoying his time at the Leaky Cauldron. He slowly got his books and had ice cream every afternoon.

-OOOOO-

Because of Sirius Black Mr. Granger drove Hermione to the location of the Leaky Cauldron and had her show him inside. Tom took Muggle money for her room. Mr. Granger gave her more money for books and school.

"You'll be safe if you stay off the Muggle streets," said Mr. Granger. "If you need more money owl me from here or Diagon Alley. Don't go back onto the Muggle streets to use the phone. I don't want that Black character to get you."

Harry came in off Diagon Alley and helped carry Hermione's things to her room. When Mr. Granger was sure she was settled in he left.

"He's a wonderful Dad," said Hermione.

Later that evening the Weasleys came in telling about their adventures in Egypt.

The next day they all they went to Diagon Alley for books. Harry had his books but he went along to be with friends.

Scabbers was not looking well. Ron got some rat tonic for him. Rats were supposed to live about two years but Scabbers was twelve. This did not seem strange to anyone. He'd been handed down through the Weasley boys and was now Ron's rat. Since his trip to Egypt he'd worsened considerably. No one seemed to think it strange that Scabbers was Twelve except the witch in the Owl's Emporium.

Hermione was supposed to get an Owl but got interested in a cat with a squashed in looking face. The cat was part Kneazle. No one had wanted him but Hermione took a liking for him. Kneazles were magical cats own mostly by wizarding people. They were also very popular with Squibs. Occasionally Muggles owned Kneazles but they were unaware of their magical nature.

Hermione took her cat back to the Leaky Cauldron. She named it Crookshanks. Crookshanks would not stop going after Scabbers. Hermione and Ron Quarreled over this. The cat was very persistent in chasing Scabbers.

Before they got onto the train Harry overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quarreling. Mr. Weasley wanted to tell Harry more about Sirius Black and Mrs Weasley did not. The disagreement enlightened Harry. Why had Fudge not been more straightforward about Black?

-OOOOO-

The next day Sirius Black stowed away on the Hogwarts express. Sirius had walked in as a dog, borrowed Draco Malfoy's wand and slipped around a corner. As a human he cast the Disillusionment Charm over himself. He then slipped the wand back into Draco's pocket. It wouldn't do to use the wand of Harry or his friends as they would be blamed for aiding and abetting his escape. Sirius boarded the train and transformed into an invisible dog as an extra precaution. He sat down in the prefects' car as the dog for the journey. No one was aware of his presence.

A heavy rainstorm was going on. Harry, Ron and Hermione ended up next to a tired sleeping Professor R. J. Lupin. His clothing was shabby.

Harry closed the door and told Ron and Hermione what he had heard. Sirius Black was after him and Sirius had betrayed his parents.

As the journey continued the train grew darker. The corridor lamps were lit at noon. The heavy rain continued. About an hour from Hogwarts the train stopped going over a bridge.

Harry wondered if the train had broken down.

The lamps went out and it got very cold and dark. Something was moving through the train. They could see the shadows of ragged black robes. What looked and smelled like a rotted hand opened the door. The creäture had a mouth like a lamprey and no eyes. It made strange breathing sounds.

The three young wizards were frightened. However Harry was the most affected. He had visions of flashing green light and heard a woman screaming. He passed out.

Remus Lupin woke up and told the creäture Black was not there but it continued to suck some sort of essence from Harry. Lupin brought out his wand and a white light made the creäture leave.

When Harry recovered he asked if any one had heard a woman scream. No one but Harry had heard this.

"What was that creäture?" asked Ron.

"A Dementor, one of the guards at Azkaban," said Professor Lupin.

"That is positively evil to use such a creäture even as a prison guard for You-Know-Who. I'm going to end that practice when I grow up!" said Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore and half of the wizarding world hate the practice but it goes on," said Professor Lupin. "Chocolate is an antidote. Everyone please eat a piece. I'm going down and have a word with the driver. Those creatures should never have been allowed to come in contact with children, and by that I mean Underage Wizards."

The Dementors did not sense Sirius in the prefect car as he was in his dog form. Sirius was awakened by the screams of the frightened prefects. His dog form was perfect. The Dementors did not notice him.

-OOOOO-

As the teenaged wizards ate chocolate an angry Lupin made his way to the engine to have it out with the driver. Lupin tripped over something in the prefect car and it was Sirius. Percy caught him. Sirius moved to avoid tripping anyone else and heard Lupin and the driver.

"What is the big idea of letting Dementors on the train?" yelled Lupin. "They would have killed a boy back where I was had I not used a Patronus. The Dementors are so foul they are not fit to guard You-Know-Who! I'm taking this to the International Confederation of Wizards. I suggest you retain counsel."

"I was following Ministry orders," said the driver. "You get out of here or I'll physically throw you off the train."

Lupin made his way back angry.

"He was just following orders. It's going to the International Confederation of Wizards. Harry eat, you'll feel better," said Lupin.

The train pulled in and to Harry's delight they rode on carriages which seemed to pull themselves.

Sirius, still is his dog form slipped off the train and into the Hogsmeade night. He went to the Hogs Head, borrowed a wand from a sleeping wizard and got rid to the Disillusionment Charm. He immediately reverted to his dog form and slipped out as a dog. He headed toward the Castle. No wizard or Muggle had any idea where Sirius was.

-OOOOO-

When they got to the Castle Harry had to fight not to be taken away from the opening feast.

"Last year you did that. If you repeat it I will leave. I did not do anything wrong," said Harry.

He was allowed attend the feast on the condition that he report to the hospital wing for a checkup after the feast.

At the feast Professor Dumbledore spoke to the students, "We have two changes is staffing this year. Professor Kettlebottom has retired and our own Rubeus Hagrid will be filling that post in addition to his duties as gamekeeper."

"The post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor R J Lupin. Good luck Professor!"

The Gryffindors were delighted with the new staffing appointments. Both men were from Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined the Gryffindors. Many of the Slytherins disliked both changes.

"On a more disquieting note," said Dumbledore, "until such time as Sirius Black is captured Hogwarts will play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. I objected to this but was overruled."

"I have been assured they will not bother our day-to-day activities. However a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not accept excuses and will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way even if they get in the way by accident. While they are blind they can hear and they have ways of knowing where humans are. Give them no cause to harm you. They will be stationed at all entrances and exits to the grounds but are not allowed to actually come onto the grounds."

"We don't want then here!" shouted a student. "They killed my dad in Azkaban. He was innocent. That why he was murdered. Get them out now!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Professor Dumbledore. "You are not alone. My father was sent to Azkaban for protecting his daughter from boys who attacked her. He died early there because of the Dementors. The boys themselves demanded his release. The Ministry finally ordered it. When I got there my father had just died. I was in my fourth year here in school."

Dumbledore sat down and a very noisy feast followed. Some of the Slytherins were not eating very much.

-OOOOO-

At his checkup it was found Harry had suffered and recovered from several fractures and had regrown a knocked out tooth. This had been done by Dudley's friends, not Vernon. He had nicked Skelegrow late last year and put it into his trunk. He made use of it when he suffered fractures. Professor Flitwick had taught him how to regrow a tooth.

Harry also was suffering from Dementor exposure. Madam Pomphrey gave him some chocolate and let him go back to Gryffindor Tower.

"That cousin of yours is a problem," said Madam Pomphrey. "I'll give you a bottle of Skelegrow. Put it into your trunk and take it home at he end of the year. Get anything else you need from here before you go home. I'll give it to you. There is no need to nick it."

As he was leaving Madam Pomphrey broke up a large piece of chocolate, put it into a bowl and said, "Potter, take this and invite everyone in Gryffindor tower to have some. They all have some degree of Dementor exposure."

Harry went back to Gryffindor tower. Everyone was remaking acquaintances.

"Hermione, take half of this," said Harry. "Everyone is to eat a peace, Madam Pomphrey's orders. We have all have Dementor exposure."

Almost everyone had a piece but a few said they were on diets that excluded chocolate.

-OOOOO-

The students who had not eaten the chocolate were tired and irritable especially the Slytherins. Madam Pomphrey went to Dufftown and bought all the chocolate she could get. Percy and Cedric went with to help carry it.

"My father went to Azkaban once on Ministry duty," said Percy. "He came home shaky and upset. He was appalled at what he saw but his biggest problem was the Dementors. The Azkaban warden assumed he had a Dementor control bracelet and did not issue him a guest bracelet. He was attacked outside Sirius Black's cell. Sirius tried to get help for him but they thought Sirius was raving and Dad was left there a half and hour. When dad was found he was more dead than alive. Minister Fudge wanted to know why Dad was not issued a yellow-orange bracelet. He was told they thought Dad being a part of the DMLE had a bracelet."

"My Dad works at the Ministry and he does not have a bracelet," said Cedric.

"My Dad was treated at St. Mungo's and released," said Percy. "Mum was furious and sent Howlers all over. Minister Fudge came to our home and demanded she stop it and she pointed to Dad and said, 'He has not been himself and has not been to work since the trip to Azkaban."'

"Minister Fudge asked if Dad had been given any chocolate. Mun said he hadn't."

"Minister Fudge left and came back with a big piece of chocolate. He broke it up into a bowl and told Mum to have Dad eat a piece every three hours. Dad went back to work the next day and was fine once the chocolate was gone."

They came back to Hogwarts, got some bowls from the kitchen, and filled them with broken up chocolate. Madam Pomphrey issued a medical order that everyone was to eat some.

-OOOOO-


	8. A Matter of Sealed Wills

A Matter of Sealed Wills

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

-OOOOO

Amelia Bones was unhappy with Minister Fudge, Snape, Dumbledore and the Dementors being at Hogwarts. She agreed with Dumbledore that the placement of Dementors around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade was an unreasonable hardship on the students, the staff and the people of Hogsmeade. She had told Minister Fudge sharply of her disapproval.

She looked at the Medical report on Harry and was displeased. He had lost weight over the summer and suffered three broken bones and had a tooth knocked out. He had treated the bones himself with Skelegrow he had nicked from Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick had shown him how to regrow a knocked out tooth.

On the third day of classes Harry was summoned to the Ministry of Magic to visit with Amelia Bones. He enjoyed his Knight Bus ride down to the Ministry. He knew where Amelia's office was. He stepped in and was invited to sit down.

"How was the trip Harry?" asked a sad-looking Amelia. Then she begin to cry. Harry did his best to comfort her.

"You'll have a wife some day Harry," said Amelia. "Women cry easier than men. Your wife and will sometimes cry. She won't always know why but understanding will help her out."

"Harry I looked at your medical report. You suffered three fractures at three different times. You had a tooth knocked out. You regrew it. Did you take Skelegrow when you bones were broken?" asked Amelia.

"Yes," said Harry.

"It's hard to tell how old a fracture is when Skelegrow has been used," said Amelia.

"They all happened in July. Dudley's friends cornered me three times," said Harry. "The third time they knocked out the tooth and Dudley caught them. He hit them both but they made up after a couple of weeks. No more hitting after that."

"I need to ask you, do either or both know you are a wizard?" asked Amelia.

"Dudley's been pretty good about the secrecy statute. You might want to talk to him. He may not even know himself," said Harry.

"I'm going to visit him and your uncle," said Amelia. "Even though you were able to recover with that nicked Skelegrow and regrow your tooth you must understand that it is **not normal or right **to keep being hurt that way. Madam Pomphrey gave you a whole bottle of Skelegrow for this summer and that is good especially it you end up **not** having to use it."

I could have stopped Dudley's friends with a little magic. I could done a simple Obliviate and they would not remember the incident. I want to learn a simple Obliviate and be allowed to use magic if I am attacked."

"Mr. Potter, if you are attacked or anyone is attacked it is legal to use magic to defend yourself and then you get a hold of the Ministry and an Obliviator will be sent to make the Muggles forget it and it won't hurt them at all. Further on in school you will be taught the simple Obliviate Spell and can use it on minor magical mishaps such as a Muggle notices your wand or sees a dragon."

"I am going to recommend that you be taught the simple Obliviate now. If I do that you must promise not to misuse it."

"I promise," said Harry.

"Alright we'll get you friend Obliviator Williams," said Amelia.

-OOOOO

However, Amelia had more.

"There is also a more serious matter and this may pain you,"said Amelia. The Ministry of Magic, at the request of Professor Dumbledore sealed your parents wills until you are seventeen. I have a warrant from the ICW to open them but you must be present. Professor Dumbledore may be in trouble for having them sealed. I don't think he'll go to Azkaban. He could lose his job and will probably get a stiff fine. Minister Fudge seized the property at Godric Hollow for unpaid taxes. You had not way of knowing but it is rightfully yours. The ICW is working on that."

"The vault Griphook showed you is not your only vault. You have two others but you will have to be seventeen to get access to one and twenty-one to get access to the other. What you have in your vault now will more than take care of you until then."

"The other two vaults contain money and certain magical documents. I inspected them. Then I had the goblins seal them. Some of your money was taken out but most of it is still there. No more will be taken."

"So are you telling me I'm rich?" asked Harry.

"Richer than about any wizard your age except Draco Malfoy," said Amelia. "Enough money for ten lifetimes I'd say."

"How much did I lose?" asked Harry.

"About enough for two lifetimes. I think I stopped it before real serious damage was done. Do you want to recover the Godric's Hollow property?"

"I'm not sure what I'll do with it, but yes," said Harry.

"Alright, go over to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room for the night," said Amelia. Then come back over here. Use the Knight Bus. Do not walk. I don't want Sirius Black to find you.

-OOOOO

Harry went over to Gringotts with a special permission slip to get a little extra money. He had been instructed to convert most of it to Muggle pounds and set it aside for Muggle clothing over the summer. He got his room and came back to the Ministry. Olbliviator Williams was waiting.

He took Harry into a room and explained the simple Obliviate.

"This is usually a non-verbal spell. You need your wand in your possession but you do not have to hold it in your hand. You look at your subject and think of what you want them to forget. Then you think of the Incantation _Obiviate Minima_. This allows you to make them forget something that has happened up to ten minutes ago. Their eyes may roll and they may feel slightly disoriented but after a few seconds they forget what you want them to forget. An Obliviate at this level is reversible to if you get it wrong."

"Do you ever Un-obliviate people?" asked Harry.

"Yes that is one of my duties. Obliviate is one of the most misused spells in magic. Part of my duty is reversing misused Obliviate spells. It can't always be done but I usually get most or all of it back," said Obliviator Williams.

-OOOOO

Harry had been instructed to report to the Gringgots lobby at ten o'clock the next morning.

Professor Dumbledore was there with a solicitor looking very worried. Amelia Bones a Minister Fudge came in. Fudge also was upset. Then Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came. Griphook came. Three Aurors came and everyone went into the head goblin's office. The head goblin did not look pleased.

They all sat down.

"I have an order from the International Confederation of Wizards or ICW to open the wills of James and Lilly Potter. They will now be opened and read," said Amelia.

"The will of James Potter,

I James Potter being of sound mind and sober do hereby execute my will.

To may Lovely wife, Lily Evans Potter I will at of my earthy possessions and wealth with the stipulation that she take care of our son, Harry, and provide for him an inheritance after his schooling at Hogwarts.

Should Lily die or otherwise be incapacitated I appoint Minerva McGonagall as guardian over Harry until he is seventeen. If Minerva is unable to assume guardianship I appoint Sirius Black, godfather to Harry, as guardian. Should he be unable to assume guardianship I appoint Arthur Weasley as guardian.

In nowise shall Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans Dursley or Severus Snape become guardian of Harry. This is their wish as well as mine.

In the event Lily and I both die Harry will receive the small vault when he is eleven for Hogwarts and other costs. He shall at seventeen receive my second vault and at twenty-one my first vault.

Harry be brave. Your loving father, James Potter."

"We shall now hear the will of Lily Evans Potter,

"I Lily Evans Potter being of sound mind and sober to hereby execute my will.

In the event of my demise, my loving husband James Potter shall receive all of my wealth with the stipulation that he take care of our son, Harry, and provide for him an inheritance when he finishes Hogwarts.

Should James die or otherwise be incapacitated I appoint Minerva McGonagall as guardian over Harry until he is seventeen. If Minerva is unable to assume guardianship I appoint Sirius Black, godfather to Harry, as guardian. Should he be unable to assume guardianship I appoint Arthur Weasley as guardian.

In nowise shall Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans Dursley or Severus Snape become guardian of Harry. This is their wish as well as mine.

In the event James and I both die Harry will receive the small vault when he is eleven for Hogwarts and other costs. He shall at seventeen receive James' second vault and at twenty-one his first vault. The taxes on the home where we live shall be paid out of the small vault and he shall have the home to live in, sell or rent when he is seventeen. If Griphook would be so kind as to teach Harry how it is done would he please have Harry began to pay the taxes on the Godric's Hollow home when he begins Hogwarts. You have been a friend, Griphook and helped show me how to use Gringotts when I came to school.

Harry be brave. Your loving mother, Lily Evans Potter."

-OOOOO

Griphook's eyes were full of tears.

Albus Dumbledore, why did you have these wills sealed?" asked Amelia.

"Don't answer anything," advised Dumbledore's council.

"The Dursleys would have died without Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "Death Eaters would have come to their home and after they tortured what they could out of them they would have killed them. They were all marked for Death because of Petunia's relationship to Lily."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had a reputation for cleaning house. He and his followers were known for that," said Minister Fudge. "They seamed to take joy in killing. After the Potters were murdered Sirius Black blew up the street near their home. Twelve Muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew were killed in addition."

"Money has been taken out of the first and second vault. They have been sealed and no more will be taken," said Amelia.

"I did not know about the money," said Professor Dumbledore. "I intended that Harry would get everything that was his."

"Harry and the Dursleys are mutually protected by his mother's sacrifice. That protection is more powerful than any other I could get. The Dursleys have not appreciated what has been done for them," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry you will have to decide if you wish for us to press charges," said Amelia.

"No," said Harry, "but I want back the Godric's Hollow property. If I don't get it then, Minister Fudge, I will ask for charges against you," said Harry. "I also want back the money that was taken from the James Potter first and second vaults restored."

"Now see here," said Fudge.

Charge Minister Fudge for the loss of the Godric's Hollow property!" said Harry.

Aurors started to cuff Fudge.

"Now see here you can't go arresting the Minister of Magic!" blustered Fudge.

"Then I want the Godric's Hollow property and we won't charge you," said Harry. "You are more useful to me free than in Azkaban. There is the matter of the missing money. I think you can help me find out where it went."

"Alright I'll get you your property back!" said Fudge.

Fudge was un-cuffed.

-OOOOO

Harry, Fudge and Dumbledore spent the afternoon tracing the money. It had been taken in the name of Hogwarts but none actually got to Hogwarts.

A Melody Malfoy had signed for it.

"Who is Melody Malfoy? asked Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy's sister," said Fudge. "She was sent to Azkaban without a trial by Bartemius Crouch on information from Antonin Dolohov. Antonin was freed for the information but he went back to his ways of violence and was returned to the high security section of Azkaban."

"I want to talk to Melody," said Harry. "Take me to Azkaban to visit her. You have protection bracelets there. The Dementors will leave me alone if I wear one. Perhaps we can find out about my money and why, when the emergency ended, Melody never got a trial. I do believe Amelia will side with me."

They visited Amelia Bones and Harry told her of his concern. She approved of the visit.

"Harry this is my Dementor Control Bracelet. It is metal wrapped around a piece of Dementor's robe and fashioned into a hardly visible bracelet. Wear this to Azkaban and bring it back," said Amelia.

Harry put the bracelet on and paid for another night at the Leaky Cauldron. The next day Harry, Fudge and two Aurors flew to Azkaban on swift brooms. Fudge was amazed at how well Harry handled his broom. The flew at about ten thousand feet under Disillusionment Charms. They were high enough not to disturb muggles and too low for passenger liners. Though the ride was cold Harry was clearly enjoying it. As they passed Aberdeen it got colder.

"We drop to six thousand feet here and continue," said Fudge.

They descended and flew out over the ocean between Scotland and Norway. A grey triangular tower grew larger.

"That is Azkaban," said Fudge. "Is it alright if I do an inspection while you talk to Melody?"

"Yes," said Harry.

They descended and landed on Azkaban Island. Some of the Dementors were there. The rest were at Hogsmeade and near Hogwarts. Harry learned quickly he had to simply hold up the bracelet and think orders to the Dementors.

_"Stay away from me Dementors. I am not a convict. I am a visitor accompanied by the Minister of Magic."_

Harry was shown to Melody's cell.

_"Why are you excited. Move away from Melody Malfoy's cell NOW!"_

"She's dying!" yelled Dolohov.

"Shut up Dolohov, you put her here, went on with your life of violence and were returned," yelled Harry. "This is between me and Melody Malfoy."

"Harry James Potter, we wish and audience with you," said a Dementor as it settled down on the floor. "We Dementors were once Muggle men. We were interested, not just in magic, but black magic. A most dark wizard said he would give us power. He waved his wand and that was the last thing I ever saw. I am told I have no eyes or legs and a mouth like a sea lamprey. Do you know what a sea lamprey is?"

"Oh yes," said Harry. "It is the foulest of fishes, worse than a parharna, if you are another fish. It attaches itself to a good fish and slowly sucks its body away. When the fish dies it goes for another victim."

"Your robes are black and filthy and you smell rotten. Your legs are gone. Melody Malfoy is dying of despair is she not?"

"As you were told we are vicious creatures. One of the reasons we go after anyone who gets in our way is we cannot see who is who," said the Dementor.

"No," said Harry, "you just delight in hurting people. Your blindness is an excuse."

"You are a wizard with radical ideas. If you don't straighten them out you'll have to be done away with," said the Dementor. "Your parents were meddling fools. They came to a sticky end. Melody Malfoy was a meddling fool and a blood traitor. When a branch on the Malfoy family tree becomes diseased it is cut off and thrown away. Her father is more responsible for her being her than anyone else. She was going to marry a Mudblood."

Fudge came back and overheard part of the conversation. He ordered the Aurors to take Melody out of her cell.

"Take her to the discharge area and clean her up. She is leaving," ordered Fudge.

-OOOOO

Melody was taken in, showered and put in to second-hand clothes. She was taken out on a special broom. They flew her directly to St. Mungo's.

Pye yelled at Cornelius Fudge, "It turns out she was a questionable prisoner and I think everyone forgot where she was. Get rid of those Dementors before they kill somebody who is innocent. You'll do yourself a favor."

"Potter she's asking for you and I don't know if she'll make it. I'd talk to here now," said Pye.

Melody was suffering from malnutrition. She looked frail, pale and weak.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I helped get you out of Azkaban. You are in St. Mungo's."

"Father, alright, I won't marry the Mudblood. It would only cause him grief," said Melody.

"I am Harry Potter, not Abraxes Malfoy. Your father is dead. He can't hurt you," said Harry.

"I'm sorry about your money. That is not why I was sent to Azkaban. Father and Dolohov made a deal and Crouch swallowed it," said Melody.

"Dolohov told Crouch that I was a Death Eater. Aurors just came to Malfoy Manor and took me directly to Azkaban. Father made my fiancée leave the country. Lucius was in his first year at Hogwarts. How is he?"

"Alive, married and the father of a boy may age, Draco Malfoy. We don't get on but he is healthy," said Harry. "Have you eaten lately?"

"No, I stopped eating several days ago," said Melody.

"I brought this in case I had any trouble with the Dementors. It's a chocolate bar. If you can eat it you will feel better," said Harry.

He tipped Melody's head up and she ate the bar.

"Delicious. I feel better but can I rest a few minutes?"

"Sure," said Harry. "I need to talk to Pye."

Harry went out to Pye. A Muggle doctor was bringing in an I.V. for Melody. It was what Harry was going to suggest.

Fudge told Harry to get his room for another night and go back to Hogwarts in the Morning.

"Tom another night," said Harry, "but I do think I'm going back to school tomorrow."

Harry had supper and a big bar of chocolate. He fell asleep after tossing for an hour and a half.

The next morning he summoned the Knight Bus and it dropped him off at the Boar Gate.

He told Ron and Hermione about Melody and found he was still wearing the Amelia's bracelet.

Hermione told him to Owl Amelia but it turned out she was at Hogwarts meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

The Auror took a message and then summoned Harry inside.

"Madam Bones this is yours and it was most helpful," said Harry.

He handed her the Dementor Control Bracelet. She told him to go his way and enjoy the day. Harry did so.

Professor Lupin met him in the hall.

"Harry would you be willing to tell the class about the basilisk?"

"Yes Professor everyone needs to understand that." said Harry.

-OOOOO

A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There is a lot more to come. No one in my reading has ever said how a Dementor is controled. The Dementor Control Bracelet was my idea. 


	9. Harsh Measures

Harsh Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

-OOOOO

Professor Lupin proved to be a very friendly teacher and many of the students took a liking to him including some Slytherins.

"I have always thought it is not your House or even your blood status that matters. It is your choices," said Lupin on the first day of class. "Write that down and keep it permanently."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts involves dealing with situations where someone has made a bad choice in how they use magic. It also involves protecting ourselves against dangerous creatures."

"Potter, stand. Describe a basilisk." said Lupin.

"A basilisk is a very large and deadly magical snake. Parseltongue is no good with it unless it is your basilisk. If you look into its eyes your will fall dead. It also has a very deadly venom and the only antidote known is phoenix tears. I have personal experience with a basilisk. I killed it by running the sword of Gryffindor through the roof of its mouth. I don't recommend this unless you have a phoenix on hand. Even then its very dangerous," said Harry.

"Granger, stand. Tell me a simple way to kill a basilisk." said Lupin

Hermione stood and said, "Put a rooster where the basilisk will hear it crow. The basilisk will die immediately."

"Weasley, stand and tell us how spiders react to a basilisk."

Ron stood and said, "They run away from it, even out onto the snow. I don't like spiders but I've never seen them run away like that except from the basilisk."

"The raising, hatching or possession of a basilisk will send you to Azkaban," said Lupin. "We need to make correct choices. We need to know how to defend ourselves against danger and we need to understand the aspects of the Dark Arts and the law."

The class period ended but before the students filed out, they got hand outs on Dementors.

Harry studied his handout in Gryffindor Tower.

-OOOOO-

The Dementor

by Remus J Lupin, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Where Dementors come from is unknown. A Dementor has no eyes. It does have a head with a mouth that looks like the mouth of a sea lamprey.

Dementors are used to guard some wizarding prisons. Their use is slowly discontinuing worldwide. Dementors are vicious creatures that destroy the mental health of the prisoners. Many prisoners become insane in a few weeks, stop eating and starve to death.

Dementors are capable of speech but speak rarely. They can be controled by a Dementor control bracelet or the Patronus Charm.

Magical Governments still using Dementors are being pressured by the International Confederation of Wizards or ICW to stop using them.

Muggles cannot see Dementors but they can feel their effects.

Chocolate is an antidote to their effects. How it works is unknown. Throwing powdered chocolate at a Dementor makes it visible to a Muggle and repells the Dementor. Page five hundred and ninty of your text-book for my class has more information. Please see me about any concerns you have.

-OOOOO-

At lunch a Ministry Owl flew in and dropped Harry a message from Amelia Bones.

"Dear Harry,

The Muggle I.V. and chocolate bars are helping Melody. She'll be in a wizarding safe house soon. I don't know how Lucius will react. I don't think she should go back to Malfoy Manor. I want her to get situated here, get her a job and a place of her own. For a while, at least, she should keep a very low profile."

We think your stolen money went to You-Know-Who's followers. We can not be sure yet.

Amelia Bones."

-OOOOO

Draco's Eagle Owl dropped him a letter from his father.

"Dear Draco,

Your Aunt Melody that I told you about has been found. Aurors arrested her and took her straight to Azkaban. That happened during my first year at Hogwarts. During my fifth year I was told she was dead. I had demanded a trial for her. We may not see much of her but I am hoping she will come to the Manor at least once in a while for a visit.

I spoke with her yesterday. She had become a forgotten woman. It was grandfathers doing but he is dead now. Son, he was cruel to me but I must tell you what he did was beyond anything I could have imagined. She may had become engaged to a Mudblood. Yes, she should have been disowned for that unless she renounced him but to have her thrown into Azkaban is far beyond what should be done.

Grandfather made an agreement with Antonin Dolohov to represent her as a Death Eater to Bartemius Crouch. Dolohov got his freedom and Aunt Melody lost hers. Dolohov was back in Azkaban in a year. I am shocked.

I went to International Magical Cooperation where Mr. Crouch works and we had a big argument. I never liked him. Everyone was afraid of him. He's still dangerous. Stay away from him.

Harry Potter knows about this.

Father."

-OOOOO

Draco put his head down and cried and had to be taken to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey put him under sedation.

Harry went over to the Slytherin table, picked up Draco's letter, folded it and had Madam Pomphrey put it into a drawer on Draco's nightstand.

"Draco I know what your letter was about but I did not read it. What your grandfather did makes my Uncle Vernon look like a choirboy. I will keep it confidential." said Harry. Then he left.

Quickly he caught Ron and Hermione and told them not to repeat anything about Melody Malfoy.

-OOOOO

Harry was summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I know your question," said Professor Dumbledore. "Why did you seal my parents wills?"

"Yes," said Harry "I would very much like to know that. No one should be asked to go through what I did with the Dursleys. That is why mother and father explicitly requested that I not be placed with them."

"The Dursleys are guilty of the sin of ingratitude and I intend to have a word with all three of them," said Professor Dumbledore. "I was not going to tell you this until you were a little older. Your mother stood in front of you and blocked the Killing Curse and gave up her life so that you could live. We don't understand old magic well and often do it unintentionally. Voldemort had killed your father and then asked your mother to stand aside so he could murder you."

"He has no understanding of a parent's love for a child. If he did, he would have pushed her aside and been able to successfully kill you. Voldemort has more pride and arrogance than anyone I have ever known. Your mother defied him so he killed her and the old magic spell was set. She was to be actually to be spared but your mother would **not** have it that way."

"A protective power came over you and Voldemort's Curse came back to him and stripped him of his body and his magic but not of his life. He's done some very powerful dark magic so that he still lives and can be returned by his followers. I have theories about how he lives but I cannot be certain, not yet anyway. The diary last year was one attempt. It nearly succeeded."

"Now, in order for this protective Charm to continue you need to spend at least three weeks a year at your Aunt's home. Between the two of you there is a spell that is as powerful as magic gets. You and your aunt together can continue that Charm until you are seventeen. You must not renounce Four Privet Drive as your residence until then. If you do, she Vernon, Petunia and Dudley will be attacked by the Death Eaters and tortured for everything they can get out of them. Then they will kill them or worse, leave them insane. You will become more vulnerable yourself. You are more vulnerable here at school than at Four Privet Drive. As the year progresses the vulnerability of your aunt and uncle increases. Then when you go back the protection is strengthened again."

"Why not another relative?" asked Harry.

"There are none," said Dumbledore. "Had I placed you with Minerva (and she would have been very willing) she and the school would have been endangered. Had Sirius not been a traitor he would have been endangered and the same for Arthur Weasley. He and his wife have asked me to move you to the Burrow several times. I finally had to explain exactly why I did what I did."

"I am not a perfect man, Harry but I have a strong understanding of old magic, more than most of the mysterians in the Department of Mysteries. I know I am manipulative but every man who lives, wizard, Muggle or Squib has some shortcomings. If I've done wrong by you I've done it for the right reason. Well, I hope the right reason."

Please understand you are not with the Dursleys so I can control you. You are not in Gryffindor so I can control you. All decisions about your life and fighting Lord Voldemort have to be made by your own free will to be effective. I know I am manipulative and I'm talking to a Muggle Mind-Healer about it.

Tears were in both Harry's and Dumbledore's eyes.

"Harry, again, it was not my intent that you be abused when you were placed with your aunt," said Professor Dumbledore. "It was that you both live. I expected some coldness but not what happened. I do believe your uncle is more to blame than your aunt."

"Harry you must make your own choices. Don't hate me. Save that for Voldemort."

"I need to go to your aunt and uncle and Dudley. Good work on Melody Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "I'd been helping Lucius petition for her freedom and I too, was told she was dead. I was able to take his mind off it some by making him Slytherin prefect. The Death Eater movement eventually seduced him as did his father's beatings. Lucius went dark. The Ministry took several children away from him and Narcissa. Some are in this school under different names and have no idea they are Malfoys. In Draco's case Lucius used some of his sly Slytherin cunning and got a statement from a Healer that Draco was frail and would die if taken away. He kept Draco. He does not hit Draco. If he did he'd lose him."

"I'm taking the matter of Melody Malfoy to the ICW."

Harry looked astounded.

"In many cases where Death Eaters were acquitted Mr. Crouch took their children away. He was a fanatic but I thought in this case it was the lessor of two evils. That, Harry does not leave this office."

Both went their way. Professor Dumbledore went to Little Whinging.

-OOOOO

Harry went to Gryffindor Tower to collect his thoughts. After a short nap he woke up and remembered Draco. Harry picked up his own letter and went to see his nemeses, Draco Malfoy.

Draco was awake.

"He's suffering more from embarrassment than anything else," said Madam Pomphrey."

Harry stepped over to Draco's bed.

"I did **not** read your letter but I know what it was about, Draco," said Harry. "I was at Azkaban when she was released. I come with Minister Fudge to ask her a question about an unrelated mater. She signed to take some of my money but that had to be a forgery because she was in Azkaban. This letter came from Amelia Bones. You might find it informative."

Draco read the letter.

"You were the one who freed her?" asked Draco.

"Minister Fudge ordered it after he listened to a conversation between me and a Dementor. Amelia Bones had me wear her Dementor Control Bracelet. I hardly felt its nature," said Harry.

"Those things can talk?" asked Draco.

"Yes." said Harry.

Draco handed Harry the letter back and Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower.

-OOOOO

Percy Weasley had questions for Harry.

"What is this about Draco Malfoy having an Aunt is Azkaban?"

"Minister Fudge removed her," said Harry.

"Why were you there?" demanded Percy with a harsh tone.

"It is all confidential. We are not to discuss it," said Harry.

"You won't answer me that way, I'm Head Boy!" said Percy.

"That does not give you the right to treat me that way! You are asking me to go against the school staff and the Minister of Magic. I told you I cannot discuss it and for your information neither can you," said Harry.

"I'm head boy!" yelled Percy.

"Lord Voldemort was head boy during his seventh year and look what he has done with his life. If you want to know more ask Professor Dumbledore!"

"Mr. Weasley that will be enough!" said Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter is within his rights and obeying orders."

-OOOOO

Professor Dumbledore Apparated to Little Whinging and made an unwelcome call.

"What is it now, freak?" demanded Vernon.

"First of all I am not a freak but you, Vernon, are an animal. This concerns all three of you," said Professor Dumbledore.

When the three were assembled he explained the protection they were enjoying. Dudley was softened, tears came to Petunia's eyes but Vernon remained hard.

"Vernon if you ever lay a belt on Harry again I shall know and Madam Bones and I will deal with you. Your wife and son have some understanding. You are the real cause of the problem here. I should put you under the Unbreakable Vow never to strike Harry, never to lock him in a room, never to deprive him of his wand or school books, never to deprive him of a meal. I have a problem. I need a second wizard to act as Bonder," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Now, Dudley, there is another problem, I need you to be very truthful with me. Do Piers, Malcolm or any of your friends know Harry is a wizard."

"I was told Harry was a wizard when I was a little boy and I told Piers before I found out it was against the law," said Dudley shaking.

"Don't be afraid Dudley," said Professor Dumbledore. "Does Piers know about the law?"

"I told him when I found out," said Dudley. "He told his father, before he knew about the law, and his father whipped him for telling a tall tale."

"I need you to call Piers. Have him come over now."

-OOOOO

Dudley called Piers and he came over. When he saw Professor Dumbledore he tried to run away but Professor Dumbledore levitated him into a chair.

"Piers nothing to be afraid of," said Professor Dumbledore. "I would like to relax the Charm but I need you not to run away."

"Okay," said Piers, "but stop it."

"Piers, for a very good reason we keep our existence a secret. Do you know what happened in the Inquisition?"

"Yeah people who could do magic got killed," said Piers

"No, it was people who could not do magic that were killed. People like me and Harry escaped with magic but to many people who could not do magic were killed. We withdrew, helped start the idea that magic was a myth and the killing and witch hunts stopped. The Inquisitors had burned or hanged or hanged thousands of innocent non-magical people."

"Piers, we often use a spell to make people forget things they are not supposed to know. It is called a Memory Charm where the unwanted memory is erased or Obliviated. With you there are instances spread over time. It makes it more difficult to do the spell and often too much or not enough is Obliviated. Therefore, Piers, you told your Dad and he disbelieved and whipped you. We can just leave that there."

"Did you tell anyone else like Malcolm?"

"Before Dudley told me about the law I told Malcolm. He just laughed. I never said anything about it to anyone after I found out about the law," said Piers.

"That is good. I believe we do not need to call an Obliviator. You must promise not to tell anyone else," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I promise," said Piers.

"Then you may go. There is no need to be frightened of me," said Professor Dumbledore.

Piers left. Dumbledore left.

-OOOOO

The Dursleys were not finished entertaining magical visitors. About an hour after Professor Dumbledore left Amelia Bones came.

"Shall we all gather in the living room? This concerns all three of you," said Amelia.

"Harry was given a magical checkup at school and it revealed he had been beaten three times. He says Piers and Malcolm did it, not you. However Dudley you are responsible, in part, for your friends treatment of Harry."

"I only know about one beating and I stopped it. I hit them both hard and we didn't speak for two weeks." said Dudley.

"Harry says they did not bother him after that," said Amelia. "While hitting them is not entirely legal or ethical, in their case according to Harry they stopped bothering him. I have told Harry (and it is law) that he can use magic to defend himself if attacked. Not allowing that is an unresonable restriction of Underage Magic and I will not stand for it."

"Vernon if you ever hit Harry again he can use any magic to stop you that is required."

"Now another question, Dudley, do any of your friends know Harry is a wizard? Please be truthful." said Amelia.

"Piers knows about it but Professor Dumbledore was here an hour ago and Piers has promised to keep the International Statute of Secrecy," said Dudley.

"Dudley just do one thing. See that Harry is not hit."

"Vernon you avoid hitting Harry."

"Petunia, you see that Harry gets ample food."

"Do you three each understand you assignments?" asked Amelia.

They all said yes. Amelia took her leave of them.

-OOOOO

Melody Malfoy wanted to talk to Harry so Amelia arranged it in the safe house.

"Harry and Amelia," said Melody. "While I was at Azkaban I signed for your money to be taken. Each time it got a bowl of chocolate and a week away from the Dementors. It kept me going."

"There's not way I can hold that against you," said Harry. "I'm rich with our without the stolen money. How is your brother holding out?"

"Being a Death Eater is like being on Narcotics. You don't stop being a Death Eater. My cousin Regulus Black renounced the Death Eaters and he is no more. If The Dark Lord stays dead Lucius will be okay but never well liked. If he comes back I fear for Lucius, Narcissa and young Draco."

"Lucius used to have nightmares and I would comfort him and sing to him. My father and I were never on good terms. I think he wanted to make a Bellatrix LeStrange out of me. My father was more dedicated to the Dark Lord than any of us."

-OOOOO


	10. The Boggart and the Dementors

The Boggart and the Dementors

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~oOoOo~

Harry was getting more relaxed and he and Professor Lupin were on good terms. He was enjoying his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Professor Lupin had a Boggart and was teaching the class how to defend against it.

No one knew what a Boggart looked like as it was a shape shifter assuming what ever form suited it.

Lupin had one in a wardrobe. It was Neville Longbottom's turn first.

Neville was the most afraid of Professor Snape. Lupin whispered instructions to Neville. He made the Bogart come out and it appeared as Professor Snape.

_"Riddikulus!"_ chanted Neville. The class howled with laughter as the Snape Boggart appeared dressed in Augusta Longbottom's clothing. They loved seeing Boggart-Snape humiliated.

Ron tried it and got a huge Black Widow Spider. After he chanted _"Riddikulus!"_ it had roller a roller skate on each leg and fell to the floor. It could not stand up.

Parvati had the next turn. The Boggart transformed into a gigantic cobra. _"Riddikulus!"_ turned it into a huge jack in the box. The class was really laughing.

Harry's turn came next. The Boggart assumed the form of a Dementor! Lupin immediately ran in front of the Boggart-Dementor, shouting "HERE!" to attract its attention to himself. It took the form of a full moon complete with clouds around it. Riddikulus turned it into a released untied balloon. Lupin used his wand to put it back into the wardrobe. He ended the lesson. Everyone was curious about the reason for his action. even though they did enjoy the extra free time.

~oOoOo~

Saturday was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Professor McGonagall refused to sign Harry's permission slip. Though she did say it was the rules it was really to keep him away from Sirius Black. Harry was hurt and tired of being treated like a child. He walked into the castle dejected. It was unreasonable. This was a school, not a prison.

Eventually Harry ran into Professor Lupin. They stood on the footbridge and Harry told him how he felt. Professor Lupin listened. The conversation went on to the Boggart-Dementor. Why had the Professor stepped up and stopped the Boggart? Lupin never fully answered. The conversation drifted to Harry's parents.

"Your mother, Lily, was an exceptionally gifted witch," said Professor Lupin. "Blood status is a false concept and should be erased from our laws. Lily was the most talented witch in the school. She was an exceptional student and was desired by many wizards. She could make a person see beauty in themselves even when that person could not see it themselves. There was a time when I needed someone, not in the romantic sense, but there came a very hard time in my life. She helped me through that time."

"Your father, James, however, though a gifted wizard, had a nose for trouble. He broke the rules a lot. He liked Lily very much and she settled him down."

"Sometimes when a student is having it rough Professor Dumbledore will appoint them as a prefect. In my case I feel I did poorly. I was the prefect but I was a miserable prefect. I did not do my duty to make James and Sirius toe the line as I should have solely out of fear of losing their friendship. This was not right."

"Lucius Malfoy went through a hard time when he lost a sister. She was taken to Azkaban and died there after about four years. Professor Dumbledore appointed Lucius prefect to get his mind off his sister. Lucius was probably a better prefect than I was although he ended up going dark. His father Abraxes was a terrible wizard and abused Lucius."

"During his time here Lucius was very kind to Severus Snape. He gave him some robes he'd out grown and that made a difference. Lucius took care of his things. The robes looked so much like new they fooled everybody, including me. It made a difference to young Severus. After Lucius finished school it got so hard for Severus he almost left."

"Professor," asked Harry. "Are you good with confidential things?"

"Yes, you can tell me something in confidence," said Lupin.

"Melody Malfoy is alive. I traveled to Azkaban to ask her a question. She was there because Abraxes Malfoy had her sent there for becoming engaged to a Muggle-born wizard. Abraxes then drove the wizard out of the country. Lucius, Amelia Bones, Minister Fudge, myself and Draco know. She was removed from Azkaban to St. Mungo's. She was dying. With the help of chocolate and I.V.s Melody is now in a wizarding safe house."

"How did you get around Azkaban? The Dementors really bother you?" asked Lupin.

"I had Amelia Bones' Dementor control bracelet on," said Harry. "They spoke to me. One settled to the floor and demanded an audience. It insisted it was once a man who wanted to do dark magic and a wizard granted his wish. He cursed him so he became a Dementor."

"Dementors often claim they were once men but we only have their word for it," said Lupin. "They are sometimes less than truthful. You have to take what they say with a grain of salt."

"The Dementor went on to threaten me," said Harry. "It said my parents were meddlesome fools and if I continued to be like them I'd have to be done away with. Lucius Malfoy said almost the same thing to me at the end of last year. I do not know how much of the conversation Minister Fudge overhead but he released Melody Malfoy and we took her to St. Mungo's."

Lupin was in shock.

"Maybe I told you too much professor. I've upset you," said Harry.

"It's alright," said Lupin. "I'm more astonished than anything else. I don't know whether to be happy or sad but I am happy that Melody got her freedom. There are other people locked up there without trials. I don't have much influence. Sometime I have to be away for a few days. It's an illness that comes every few weeks and the Healers have not learned how to fix it yet. Harry, let's go down to lunch."

~oOoOo~

Harry and Lupin joined first and second year students in the Great Hall. Only a few of the older students had not gone to Hogsmeade. After lunch Harry retired to Gryffindor Tower for a nap and to do homework.

Later his friends came back. They had enjoyed themselves. Harry felt cheated. He had to live with Muggles no one should have to live with and he was deprived of the enjoyments most of the other students had.

He sent an Owl to Madam Bones and demanded that she order that he be allowed Hogsmeade weekends.

~oOoOo~

No reply came from Amelia Bones all week. It was Friday and Professor Snape had replaced Professor Lupin for the day. When Professor Snape asked what the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf was no one offered an answer but Hermione. Snape refused to call on her. She finally offered the answer. She was rewarded with a loss of House points. The whole class was ordered to turn in a two parchment essay on the werewolf with particular emphases on recognising it. It was due on Monday morning on Professor Snape's desk.

Professor McGonagall set this aside. Hermione having already done it was mildly annoyed.

The next day Gryffindor and Hufflepuff played Quidditch in a storm. The game was supposed to be with Slytherin but Draco had been injured by a Hippogriff he had insulted after being warned by professor Hagrid not to insult the creature.

Lucius was making an awful fuss and demanding the Hippogriff be killed. Draco played it up for being much more hurt than he was.

The Quidditch schedule was changed and Gryffindor played Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin. They would play Slytherin when they were originally scheduled to play Hufflepuff. Harry and the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, chased the Golden Snitch. The storm made play cold and difficult. Harry finally caught sight of the Golden Snitch.

Some unwelcome visitors filled the sky above the stadium, Dementors!

Harry tried a fast feint to get to the ground and relative safety. Failing that he was going to pass out, he wrapped his legs around his broom as tightly as he could. He had hoped the broom would take him to a softer landing. When he passed out the Dementors pulled the broom away and threw it into the Whomping Willow. Harry was falling in a free fall toward the ground. The Dementors grabbed his body and threw it down to make him hit the ground harder. It was obvious to a fool they were trying to deliberately murder him!

Professor Dumbledore was able to use the _Arresto Momentum_ spell to break Harry's fall and keep him from being killed or injured. He and other professors used Patronuses to send the Dementors off.

Dumbledore was beside himself with anger. Cedric was above Harry and caught the Golden Snitch. He wanted to take back his catch as Harry had not been able to compete for it.

Dumbledore went into his office and send a Howler to Cornelius Fudge using Fawkes to carry it. The Howler exploded with Dumbledore's words in Fudge's home.

Fudge did not reply.

~oOoOo~

Harry woke up in the hospital wing and asked who had gotten the win. Not only had Gryffindor lost but the Dementors had thrown Harry's broom into the Whomping Willow.

After Harry's friends left Harry asked for Professor Dumbledore. He yelled at the Professor for fifteen minutes and then told him to get out.

Harry wrote Amelia Bones another letter and demanded to know why the school was so determined to give him responsibilities and no privileges. No answer came. He wrote another letter and said he was leaving Hogwarts and Britain unless he got some satisfactory answers.

He said little to his professors. He was more angry than he had ever been.

"I'm sorry, Professor Lupin," said Harry. "Please leave me alone. I don't want to end up yelling at you."

The next week Harry opened up to Professor Lupin and demanded that he be taught how to magically repel Dementors. Harry pressured Lupin until he agreed to teach him after the Holidays.

There was no way to fix Harry's broom. It was too badly damaged.

Amelia Bones came home from a holiday to find angry letters from Harry Potter waiting for her.

~oOoOo~

Harry was on speaking terms only with Professor Lupin.

Numerous angry parents had demanded the removal of the Dementors. The town of Hogsmeade was also demanding the removal of the Dementors. Cornelius Fudge came to Hogsmeade to discuss the grievances with the Hogsmeade residents.

On a Hogsmeade Saturday Harry was determined to go to Hogsmeade. He was sneaking out to join the students under his invisibility cloak. Fred and George had been banned from Hogsmeade for many misdeeds. They spotted Harry's footprints and dragged him back into the school where they presented him with the Marauder's map.

Not even Fred and George realized that one of the makers of this map was Professor Lupin. The map showed where everyone at Hogwarts was and a number of tunnels leading from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

Harry used this and his invisibility cloak to sneak into Hogsmeade.

He was surprized to see Minister Fudge at the Three Broomsticks.

Madam Rosmeta was complaining about Dementors coming into her pub every other night. The conversation was a shocker for Harry. He discovered Sirius Black was still his godfather!

Harry left the pub crying and wandered to an area where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Hermione gently lifted the invisibility cloak off the sobbing Harry.

"He was their friend and he betrayed them. He is still my godfather. I hope Sirius Black finds me and when he does I'm going to kill him!" yelled Harry.

Hermione slipped the cloak back over Harry and she and Ron slipped Harry quietly back to Hogwarts.

Amelia was waiting for them in Gryffindor tower.

"Harry I can understand your anger. I was not being negligent. I was on holiday. When I found out about the attack on you I came home. I can't get Cornelius to take the Dementors out."

"I'm never going back to Four Privet Drive!" said Harry. "Unless I do not have to go back there I will leave Great Britain. I was treated terribly at Four Privet Drive. I think Professor Dumbledore put me there knowing I'd be abused so he could be a savior and I'd do anything for him. I won't talk to him."

"My first year here was mostly good except when I had to go back to the Dursleys. I'm going to tell you everything they did to me and I hope all three of them go to Azkaban."

Harry proceeded to give a detailed account of his treatment at the Dursleys. When he was finished he said, "Now I cannot go back. Uncle Vernon would kill me for telling."

"You'll go back Harry, but one of us will be at the Dursleys for the entire time you are there," said Amelia. "They cannot be trusted alone with you. You will not be alone with them for one instant. Take your mind off it. Do your studies. I'll talk to the professors and get one of them to go with you to Hogsmeade. Until Black is caught please don't leave the grounds without permission."

~oOoOo~

Harry settled down and did his schoolwork. He got on speaking terms with his teachers again. The last was Professor Dumbledore. He told Harry he should have put wizards in at Four Privet drive before Harry even came to Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore was revolted by the news.

"I thought the sister of Lily Potter would have more character than to allow that. I'm going to have a talk with her alone!" said a displeased Professor Dumbledore. "I thought I had worked things out with the Dursleys. I can see I have not. I have to talk to all of them again!"

During the Middle of the day when Professor Dumbledore knew Petunia would be alone he put on Muggle clothing and Apparated to number Four Privet Drive.

Petunia was not happy to see him. Not wanting the neighbors to talk she spoke with him inside her home.

"I intend to visit with all of you," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'll start with you. You are Lily Potter's sister and you cannot say you do not know better than to allow a child to be treated as Harry has been. He's afraid to return to your home so there will be a wizard or witch here the entire time he is here this coming summer. They will dress as Muggles and will not interfere with your routines as long as Harry is not mistreated."

"How dare you!" hissed Petunia.

"Would you rather have us turn what you have done over to the wizarding affairs branch of the British Secret Service?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "It could result in the loss of your custody of Dudley. Their usual policy is that if they remove the wizarding child, they remove **all** of the children. What I am going to do is much kinder. It is time you see us as we truly are, much like you."

"Harry will have some money and will be buying Muggle clothes that fit him. The wizards think you would be good at helping them select Muggle clothing. It won't be so bad. I need to talk to Dudley and your husband so if you will excuse me I will quietly Disapparate."

Professor Dumbledore vanished with a soft pop.

~oOoOo~

Professor Dumbledore's next stop was Smeltings. A very arrogant Dudley was brought in by his Squib teacher.

"Dursley you are to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts. Because I am a Squib I know about wizards. Anytime you have a question about them ask me. If I don't know the answer I will contact a wizard and get it."

The Squib teacher left. Professor Dumbledore cast silencing Charms about himself and Dudley.

"Good Afternoon Dudley," said Professor Dumbledore. "I want to talk about Harry."

"What did I do wrong now?" said Dudley.

"Harry has had a difficult year. Do you remember the story Sirius Black on the television?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah he's a lunatic. There are pictures of him here at the school but what's Sirius Black got to do with Harry?" asked Dudley.

"Dudley Sirius Black is a very bad wizard. We have our own prison for wizards like him. It's called Azkaban. Sirius escaped from Azkaban. He is Harry's godfather. I don't know why he turned dark. He was an Auror and Harry's Dad's best friend."

"You mean he was a cop gone bad?" asked Dudley.

"That would be a fair assessment in Muggle terms." answered Professor Dumbledore. "Azkaban is on an Island in the North Sea and it is Charmed so Muggles cannot see it. It is guarded by vicious creatures called Dementors. They are at Hogwarts watching for Sirius Black. They have attacked Harry twice. Harry is very upset. I want the Dementors out of Hogwarts and out of Azkaban. So do many of us including Amelia Bones."

"What do they look like, asked Dudley?"

"Oh, you cannot see them, as you are a Muggle. Most Squibs cannot see them but a few can," replied Professor Dumbledore.

"If I could what would I see?" asked Dudley.

"They look very frightening," said Professor Dumbledore. "They wear ragged black cloaks and float through the air the have a face with a mouth like a sea lamprey. They don't have any eyes and they are blind. They have arms but no legs. They make you feel hopeless. That is why I want them out of the school **and** out of the prison. The prisoners have done bad things, yes, but the use of these creatures is positively evil."

"We are going to have a wizard at your home the entire time Harry is there. They won't interfere accept if Harry is mistreated."

"Professor How do I defend against Dementors?" asked Dudley.

"Harry is learning a spell that will send them away," said Professor Dumbledore. "Chocolate should be eaten by anyone who has been exposed to a Dementor."

"I need to see your father Dudley. Your Squib teacher, Mrs Smith, will answer any further questions. Dudley study hard."

Professor Dumbledore vanished with a soft pop.

~oOoOo~

Vernon was relaxing in his private office. Professor Dumbledore Apparated in with a soft pop.

"Sorry for the interruption, Vernon we need to talk," said Professor Dumbledore. He cast Silencing Charms."

"This is my world!" barked Vernon. "I don't want you in it."

"I have a choice, Vernon, I can involve the wizarding affairs branch of the Secret Service or I can post a wizard in your home while Harry is there. If I involve the Secret Service Harry and Dudley will **both** be removed from your home. I know you care a great deal for Dudley and he likes you for a father. Therefore I will post and adult wizard in your home for the entire time Harry is with you. He will dress a Muggle and appear to be a guest. I have a school to run so I will take my leave of you."

Professor Dumbledore vanished with a soft pop.

~oOoOo~


	11. The Strange Case of Sirius Black

The Strange Case of Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~oOoOo~

Scabbers disappeared. Ron said that Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had eaten Scabbers. Hermione told Ron to take better care of his pets and reminded him it was natural for a cat to eat a rat.

The two began to bicker bitterly. Harry was afraid they'd never be reconciled. Something strange was happening. Crookshanks seemed to be good friends with a mysterious black dog that wandered the grounds. It had been there all year.

Harry practiced the Patronus Charm on a Bogart that kept assuming the form of a Dementor. Finally after Harry had produced a full corporeal Patronus is the form of a Stag the Bogart abandoned the Dementor form and assumed the form of Harry's Uncle Vernon.

"Well, Harry, the Bogart has abandoned the Dementor form," said Lupin. "You have mastered that spell. You father would have truly been amazed. A third year capable of the Patronus Charm. That's when Lily mastered it. Her's was a doe. Each person's Patronus assumes a given form and usually remains the same throughout life. Strong stress can cause it to change. It usually comes back when the stress is gone."

"Your father's Patronus was also a stag."

"Professor, how did Sirius Black go dark?" asked Harry. You were his friend and my Dad's. How would someone suddenly go dark?"

"People do not go dark or light suddenly," said Lupin. "Our choice have more consequences than we realize. Sirius was sort of wild but so was your father. Many Death Eaters are very secretive. There was something dark inside him and he let it take control. Greed, lust for power or for money are some of the reasons. There is also pleasing parents. Sirius' brother, Regulus was a Death Eater but a mysterious case. Regulus was quiet about it. Sirius told him to get out of it. Regulus was last seen talking to other Slytherins and telling them not to become the Death Eaters. Then Regulus vanished. He is presumed to be dead but no one knows how he died and no body was ever found."

"What happened with Sirius that night?" asked Harry.

"He was found next to twelve dead Muggles. We had a fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew. All that was found was a finger and a bloody robe. The rest of Pettigrew's body was broken into such tiny fragments they were never found. Sirius had cast a curse into a gas pipe and blown the street up. It was on world-wide news. Sirius was just sitting there laughing. Aurors picked him up and took him straight to Azkaban."

"What came out in the trial?" asked Harry.

"There was no trial," said Professor Lupin. "His guilt was assumed to be too obvious."

"That disturbs me. What haven't you told me?" said Harry. "A trial should have been held."

"That is all I know about the case," said Remus.

"That is not enough," said Harry. "No one should be sent to prison without a trial. It's not allowed in the United States and It's not allowed in Britain."

"It was a time of crises. Voldemort was on the move," said the Professor.

"You're brain washed just like the Americans who mistreated the Japanese during World War II. They were citizens and they were thrown into concentration camps. They lost everything they had!"

"The Japanese were the enemy!" barked Lupin.

"You're brain washed and you don't even know it!" said Harry. "Has anyone ever demanded a trial for Sirius?"

"You may not like this, but Sirius' cousin, Narcissa Malfoy, has demanded it. Black's legal status was prisoner awaiting trial. If he dies that way you get his fortune. If he is tried and convicted Narcissa Malfoy gets it. She wants the trial so she can give Black's fortune to Draco," said Lupin.

"Perhaps Narcissa is doing the right thing for the wrong reason," said Harry.

"Sirius was to be handed over to American Aurors and stand trial in the United States. When they came to get him he was gone," said Remus. "He has not been seen since."

~oOoOo~

Harry Owled Amelia Bones,

"Dear Madam Bones,

I discovered Sirius Black was to be handed over to American Aurors for trial the day after he escaped. I understand Narcissa Malfoy made the request. It may seem strange but I want to talk to Narcissa.

Harry Potter."

Harry sealed the letter and sent it with Hedgwig.

Amelia Bones Flooed with Narcissa to Professor Dumbeldore's office. They went to Gryffindor Tower and into the commons room.

"I've never been here before," said Narcissa. "It really seems like a nice place for children. It's like a home. The view through the windows is spectacular."

Harry was called. Narcissa was nervous. Harry came down and they went into a side office.

"I was disturbed to hear that my godfather was never tried," said Harry. "You have asked for that trial and your request was granted. I don't care If you want Sirius' fortune for Draco. I have more than I knew I had. It is true you asked that Sirius be tried?"

"Yes," said Narcissa. "Harry what I'm telling you now must not leave this room. I have reason to believe Sirius is innocent and he is family. Lucius thinks I want the fortune for Draco. That will happen if Sirius is convicted. If he is acquitted or dies without being tried you will get it."

"Is there anything else I should know?" asked Harry.

"I think that's all," said Narcissa.

"How is Melody?" asked Harry.

"She scared to visit the Manor but she is surely glad you have saved your life," said Narcissa.

"I think you should insist that the American Aurors take custody of Sirius immediately upon his capture. It's sad, but I don't trust ours," said Harry.

"I will do that!" said Narcissa. "Thank you Harry."

The meeting was over. Harry went back to Gryffindor and Narcissa Flooed away from Hogwarts.

~oOoOo~

Harry now doubted the guilt of Sirius Black. For the time being he kept it to himself. He looked at his Marauder's map in the evening sometimes. One night he saw the name _Peter Pettigrew_ on in. He dashed into the corridors looking for Peter. He was right next to where the spot appeared when he noticed Professor Snape approaching. Quickly Harry put away his map and extinguished his wand tip.

Almost immediately Professor Snape had his illuminated wand tip in Harry's face. The Professor was menacing. Harry had used the incantation "_Mischief Managed"_ to make the map appear as a piece of Parchment. The Professor made Harry turn out all of his pockets and found the parchment.

Remus Lupin had also joined in the corridor. Professor Snape used the incantation "_Reveal Your Secret"_ on the parchment and got a message to keep his big nose out of other people's business.

"It's probably a Zonko's product designed to insult anyone who tries to read it," laughed Professor Lupin. "Harry will you come with me please?"

Away from everyone else Professor Lupin scolded Harry and took the map. Harry was ordered back to Gryffindor Tower without taking any detours. Remus pointed to the map and said, "If you do I shall know."

"Professor I saw someone we both know to be dead. I don't think that map always tells the truth," said Harry. "That's why I was in the corridor trying to find him."

"That's not possible!" said Professor Lupin.

"Examine the map. You know how it works," said Harry.

"I helped create this map!" replied Professor Lupin. "Harry, get some sleep and don't endanger yourself, please!"

Harry went to Gryffindor Tower and was disgusted with himself. What he had done was foolish with Sirius Black on the loose. Why was he not able to find anyone for where the Peter Pettigrew icon had appeared on the map?

Professor Lupin uttered the correct incantation, _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"_ and made the individual icons appeared on the map. He watched Harry's icon go to Gryffindor Tower. The he saw it! A Peter Pettigrew icon near the kitchens.

Professor Lupin knew Peter Pettigrew was a rat Animagus. The "rat" found its way into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen the House Elves were startled as Peter Pettigrew assumed his true form and said, "Bless you House Elves! Would you get a hungry wizard some food? I am so very hungry!"

The Elves fed Peter well. "My ability to become a rat is a state secret. You will all help me keep it, please. I have been sent by Minister Fudge to make sure Harry Potter remains safe. You must tell no one! Not even Mr. Potter or Professor Dumbledore!"

"House Elves is good at keeping secrets," reassured Dobby.

When Peter had eaten his fill he transformed back into a rat and with some effort squeezed his way out the door and into the corridor.

~oOoOo~

A few days later Hagrid found Scabbers and gave him back to Ron not realizing he was really Peter Pettigrew. It was late so Hagrid sent the trio back to Gryffindor Tower. On the way back Scabbers bit Ron's finger and escaped.

Ron chased Scabbers to toward the Whomping Willow, caught him just about ten meters away from the menacing tree and then a big black dog dragged him beneath the Whomping Willow. With difficulty Harry and Hermione followed the dog. The tunnel under the tree led to the Shrieking Shack. Ron had been injured trying to protect his "rat".

As Harry and Hermione entered the room where Ron was, Ron told them that Sirius Black was in the room and that he was an Animagus like Professor McGonagall, only he was the big black dog.

Sirius had hidden behind the door. Harry grabbed him and threw him on the floor. "I was going to kill you, but I have doubts about your guilt. You are to be handed over to American Aurors and sent to the United States for trial."

"You believe that, Harry. I was never guilty of the crimes I've been imprisoned for. If I surrender Minster Fudge will have my soul sucked. There won't be any American Trial!" said Sirius.

"I don't trust that there can be a safe surrender, Harry, I used to call you Prongslet when you were a baby. I am your godfather. The 'rat' Ron is trying to protect is Peter Pettigrew."

"I escaped to kill it. It could transform into Peter any night in the Gryffindor dorm and slit your throat. Why it did not I don't know."

Professor Lupin walked in, "Well Sirius, you're looking rather ragged. I found Peter Pettigrew was alive when I took the map from Harry. I watched Harry's icon go to Gryffindor Tower. Then I found Peter's icon down by the kitchens. It's no secret the House Elves will feed anyone who comes by the kitchen all the food they want."

"The map never lies!" said Sirius. "I helped create it with your father, Remus and Peter. Peter knows what's happening. He's struggling to get away."

"Hand your 'rat' over, Ron, so we can force it to show itself!" said Harry. He took the "rat" in spite of Ron's protest and with Harry, Sirius and Remus chanting "_Finite Incanto"_ the "rat", while trying to run, transformed into a short beady eyed man."

He had a squeaky voice. He hypocritically pleaded for his cause but Remus said, "You sold James and Lily out to Voldemort! You killed the twelve muggles in Godric's Hollow just so you could transform into a rat and run down the sewer. You became Percy Weasley's rat to spy on the Weasleys and have shelter at the same time."

"The dirty coward cut off his finger and left it with his robes to create the illusion he was killed in the explosion. He killed twelve innocent people so he could escape!" said Sirius.

"They were just Muggles!" protested Peter.

"You just said the wrong thing!" exclaimed Hermione. "My parents are both Muggles as were Lily's. A Muggle's life is just as valuable to me as that of a wizard. A lot of other wizards agree with me!"

"Let's kill him," yelled Sirius.

"No!" said Harry. "We'll take him to the Castle and hand him over the Minister Fudge, the Aurors and the Dementors! With him alive we can get your freedom, Sirius."

~oOoOo~

Professor Snape entered and threw his goblet of potion for Professor Lupin on the floor. "So just as I suspected," he sneered, "you have helped Sirius. I've caught you both."

He disarmed Harry and Remus and took charge of everything. He looked at Peter. "You I don't know and I don't care. Go your way!"

"That is Peter Pettigrew and he betrayed Mother and Father. Sirius is innocent," protested Harry.

"He's the Death Eater, not me! He has the dark mark, a tattoo of a snake crawling out of a skull. The more elite Death Eaters were marked that way," said Sirius.

Harry lunged at Professor Snape, knocked him to the floor and slid his left sleeve up. There was the dark mark.

"It's true, I read about it!" said Hermione.

"We take them both to the Castle," said Harry, "and get Madam Bones to help sort this out."

"Potter, it is not what it seems," protested Professor Snape.

"Madam Bones will sort this out," said Harry. "I trust her more than any one."

"Professor Snape, you did not help your self when you threw Professor Lupin's Wolfsbane potion on the floor," said Hermione.

"How long have you known?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," said Hermione. "I was doing some light potions reading and came across Wolfsbane Potion. It is to a werewolf what insulin is to a diabetic. The werewolf keeps his head but transforms. As a safety precaution and to keep from frightening anyone Professor Lupin comes here during the full moon and misses teaching his classes."

"I know you are angry, Professor Snape, but dumping that potion on the floor was irresponsible. I think Madam Bones should sort this out. If we hurry we can get to the castle in time to lock Professor Lupin in the North Tower cell and let him ride out his transformation. He'll be good as new in the morning. Next month he'll have potion if I have to make it myself!"

Peter Pettigrew resisted and slowed down their progress. The full moon came out and Professor Lupin painfully transformed into a werewolf.

"Get away as fast as you can!" said Professor Snape.

Sirius transformed into his black dog Animagus and held werewolf Lupin back. Peter Pettigrew transformed back to a rat and scampered off. He knew the werewolf would not be interested in him as a rat. Sirius took a bad beating.

"I can't let it go on any longer," said Hermione. "I wanted to keep it a secret but I have Lily Potter's gift. Sirius run away. I have some special magic for Professor Lupin. She spoke softly to Professor Lupin and it was like some sedative had been given to him. She led him to the Shrieking Shack and he laid down and fell asleep."

~oOoOo~

There was still a lot of work to do fast. Severus Snape had disappeared in the confusion.

Harry was looking for Sirius. He found Sirius in human form down on a rocky late beach. The sky filled with Dementors. They attacked both Harry and Sirius.

Harry produced a Patronus and fended some of them off. Then it faded and the attack began again. Harry was strong-willed and created a more powerful Patronus than he thought could. He produced a brilliant stag Patronus that drove all the Dementors away. It lit the forest. Three fourths of the Dementors had been stationed near Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore banned the from the grounds entirely after the Quidditch Incident."

The light was so bright it was observed by Muggles living near Hogwarts and in Dufftown. Their instruments placed it nowhere except between two somewheres. They were, fortunately, unable to resolve the problem. It faded back into nowhere and they were unable to resolve the problem.

Professor Snape saw what Harry had done. He knew Harry was a wizard to be reckoned with if he could produce such a Patronus.

When the Dementor crises was over Harry fainted. Professor Snape moved in on Harry and Sirius. Harry was confined to the Hospital wing by Professor Snape.

Hermione used the owl she had gotten from the Muggle Prime Minister to call Amelia Bones to Hogwarts.

There was not time to wait for Amelia Bones. Hermione went to Harry's dorm and got the invisibility cloak. She used it to get Harry down to Hagrid. They got the Hippogriff that had injured Draco and flew to the North Tower where Sirius was awaiting the Dementor's kiss. A fast Bombarda opened the North Tower cell. Sirius was put on the back of the Hippogriff.

The three agreed to have Sirius ride the Hippogriff to freedom. Sirius flew away, unobserved, into the Scottish night.

Harry was returned to the Hospital wing and Hermione went to her dorm.

Minister Fudge, the Aurors and Undersecretary Umbridge could do nothing. Umbridge, being a secret Death Eater, knew of Sirius Black's innocence better than anyone except Lord Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew crept away into the night toward the Albanian forest where he knew Lord Voldemort was hiding.

~oOoOo~

The next morning Harry woke up in the Hospital wing and was discharged by Madam Pomphrey. He joined Hermione at Breakfast. Ron was still mending and had breakfast in the hospital wing.

In mid-morning Amelia Bones came to Hogwarts. She interviewed Harry, Ron and Hermione under silencing Charms.

"After you and Narcissa visited me, I spoke with the Muggle medical examiner that the Ministry uses," said Harry. "I was wondering how a finger could be left intact and yet the rest of a person's body blown to such small pieces none could be I identified. The examiner told me it was not possible and that the Ministry of Magic were deceiving themselves with the idea. He had examined the finger himself. The rest of the body or a good part of it had to be stolen. It looked to be severed with a knife. That meant the person could be faking his death. Mr. Crouch told him to keep that opinion to himself or be taken to Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew is alive but is an unregisterd rat Animagus. Sirius Black was so shocked by the wanton murder of the twelve Muggles he was laughing hysterically when he was arrested. It was very wrong not to try Sirius. Someone has something to cover up."

"I was opposed to his not being tried," said Amelia Bones. "Minister Fudge blocked my every attempt to get a trial. Finally I made the suggestion that he let the American wizards try Sirius."

"Professor Dumbledore is Supreme Mugwump and was when I want to know why he allowed the imprisonments without trials," said Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Amelia all agreed. Professor Dumbledore was called.

"Professor we want to know why Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban and never tried. You were and are Supreme Mugwump. You could have forced a trial. Why did you not do so?" asked Harry.

"I did not like the idea of sending Sirius to Azkaban without a trial," said Professor Dumbledore. "I told them I did not like it. Mr. Crouch promised a trial when the crisis was over. That promise was not kept."

"What about Melody Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I didn't know she had been arrested until Lucius came crying to me one night. He told me the ugly story. I was so angry I broke a few things. I worked with him to free his sister relentlessly. We were all lied to when we were told she was dead," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Why did you give the concept for any of the untried prisoners to be held without trial?" asked Hermione.

"The only one I was ever asked about was Sirius Black. The action with the others was illegal and done without my knowledge. I have filed several times with the International Confederation of Wizards and demanded all untried Azkaban prisoners be tried or freed," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I think that will be all," said Amelia.

The meeting was closed and everyone went their way.

~oOoOo~

Harry went to talk to Professor Lupin. He had resigned. "I can't risk it with the students. Harry this is more your fathers design than anyone elses. Sirius never was a threat so I am giving you the Marauder's map back. It is rightfully yours."

"I feel like nothing was done," said Harry.

"You saved Sirius from a terrible fate!" said Professor Lupin. "What happened to him happened because of rash shallow thinking. Don't ever be guilty of that yourself."

~oOoOo~

Sirius took the Hippogriff, who he called Beaky, to his ancestral home which was hidden under the Fidelius Charm and made himself as comfortable as he could. The home was in London right between many Muggle homes. It was easy to walk either to King Cross or the Ministry of Magic from this home but no one knew where it was. He had Beaky and a grumpy old House Elf named Kreacher for company. It was better than Azkaban prison even though it was in a way a prison.

Sirius also enjoyed corresponding with Harry.

~oOoOo~


End file.
